The King of Hearts
by littleredress
Summary: Klaus has big plans for Stefan, which may include another very old & powerful family that's come into the picture. Damon faces new challenges, Elena tries to cope. And a vampire thought to be dead returns.
1. Chapter 1

_**13 May, 2011**_

_Mystic Falls - the most enchanted & "mystical" town in Virginia. You wouldn't have thought that the wretched hamlet would also be the most dull in Virginia as well. People there try to grasp at the unknown, "animal attacks" is the story the incredibly stupid police slash Van Helsings try to cover it up with. I've never been more unimpressed. However, it's behind us now, thankfully. It was, or is, Stefan Salvatore's hometown. He seemed reluctant to leave, but what did he have to stay for? I made it so where there is nothing, the doppleganger, Elena, is either dead or… somehow still alive. I got that feeling during the ritual, Stefan was much more emotionless then I would have thought. If she is alive, then she has a replacment lined up for Stefan already. Stefan's brother Damon, who, interested me slightly at first, then lost my intrigue. I imagine she'll be so very wrought over her knight in shining armour becoming a "monster" she'll find her comfort in Damon's bed, who was 'cured' of the werewolf bite. In fact, I have the even stronger feeling now she is still alive, not as a vampire though._

_Witches have the most annoying tricks & the one who tried to kill me seemed to be advanced beyond her years, she will pay eventually. If Elena is still alive I might have to take a trip back to Mystic Falls. But for now, I have a cabin in Mount Hood national forest near Portland, Orego_n.

* * *

><p>Klaus had used a cabin in Mount Hood forest in Oregon several years back that would be the perfect place for exploits of all kind. It was the best kind of hideout, miles of forest, unsuspecting hikers &amp; campers ripe for the plucking. He had planned this being the first place where he could transform at will &amp; be perfectly hidden as well as completely free &amp; the same time. But for now he &amp; Stefan had to come up with… what you might call a battle plan in Maddoxx's former apartment in Richmond.<p>

Stefan swaggered from the blond-colored walls in the hallway into the dank kitchen. Klaus smirked at him from the kitchen island, he slowly held out his hand toward Stefan.

Stefan looked confused as he reluctantly moved over towards him. "When someone motions for you to take their hand _you do it_." Klaus said, or ordered rather. Stefan slowly placed his hand in Klaus'. Klaus squeezed hard & lept up from the barstool & rushed behind him, dislocating Stefan's arm - he groaned in pain. "What?" Stefan asked. "I'm still not convinced that you are totally loyal yet." Klaus whispered in his ear, then dislocated his arm further. "W- why? What have I not done for you?" Stefan asked. Klaus smiled slightly - then with his free hand he motioned to the bathroom door to the right. "Come on out Katerina."

Katherine opened the door & dragged her feet to middle of the room. "She was ridiculously easy to find." Klaus laughed. "Looks like your five-hundred year streak of luck has run out."

Klaus let go of Stefan's arm & pushed him towards Katherine; Stefan groaned again, his arm throbbing with pain, he popped it back into its socket & breathed a deep sigh of relief. Stefan looked back at Klaus, Klaus had his right arm behind his back, appearing to be holding something. "Oh sorry I sort of ruined that jacket of yours mate. It's alright that's an Armani that's quite easy to find." Klaus said as he took two steps toward Stefan. Katherine flashed a worried glance at both of them, then settled on Stefan. "Stefan, you're making a huge mistake. It may be fun now but he always wins in the end, you'll be sorry, for the rest of your life." Katherine rambled.

Klaus then revealed that he held a large butcher knife behind his back. "Stefan, I want you to take this. I want you to stab her…. Let's say ten times. All in different places, don't be afraid to get creative." Klaus handed Stefan the knife. "What's this going to prove? You already know I despise her." Stefan snickered. "No, you don't. Everyone knows it but you, you would still _love to-_" Klaus was interrupted. "I would gladly _kill her_." Stefan said with a smile.

"Death would be too kind," Klaus said "Katerina, come here my dear." Klaus said.

Katherine moved over to them both, looking down the whole time. Klaus stood behind Stefan & whispered in his ear: "You may begin. Actually, wait, let me pour myself a drink. This is going to be good." Klaus swayed over to the kitchen area & opened the pantry & pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels & let it slide into a crystal glass cup. He took a sip & said: "May the onslaght begin." Stefan stepped toward Katherine, Katherine winced. "Stefan, please. Stefan, it's me. Please, don't…." She pleaded. Stefan took the first shot, into her stomach, Katherine whined & made a pained face, she doubled over. Stefan looked over at Klaus & smiled. "That's number one." Stefan said. Katherine's wound sealed itself shut, Stefan then crouched down & stabbed her in the thigh, the chest, the back, the wrist…

Katherine lay on the floor writhing in pain. Stefan moved over to the kitchen island, placed the knife on the counter, then took a towel & wiped the blood from his hands. "And that, my friend, is how it's done." Stefan smiled at Klaus. Klaus smiled & turned around to take another crystal glass from the pantry & poured Stefan a shot. "Now that's something to toast to." Klaus said as the glasses clinked together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 May 2011<strong>_

_I was (slightly) impressed when yesterday Stefan obeyed my command & stabbed his formerly beloved Katerina ten times as I had asked. Although I'm still not convinced he doesn't still feel for her in some way; hopefully that will pass with time. Meanwhile, I have become extremely restless, I've barely been able to turn since the sacrifice - I dream about it - every night. I haven't reached my full potential yet, the limit, or rather the lack thereof. After a thousand years or so, I still never forgot what it felt like, the way your body explodes with power, the way you feel that you can hold the earth in the palm of your hand. Though the past week or so with Stefan has been like no other bender I've had in a long time. Almost rivaling that of mine & Elijah's greatest hits. I need more of it though, I need it now._

_I should be in Oregan soon. Siobhan has been keeping the cabin warm while I've been gone, I think she even sound-proofed the walls._

* * *

><p>After what needed to packed up was "packaged," Klaus made a call to the warehouse near Mystic Falls. "Klaus, why would you need to check in on them? Aren't they <em>dead<em>?" Stefan remarked. Katherine sat in a chair towards the end of the living room pretending not to be listening. "Stefan, in this world - for every one ally you have you also have a hundred enemies. Better safe than sorry." Klaus said as he placed the phone down on the counter. Katherine mouthed the words: "Life lessons from Klaus, WOW." And smiled slightly. "What did you say?" Klaus asked Katherine without looking at her. Katherine's smiled faded."I'm bored, when do we get to leave?" She asked, without really wanting an answer.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be in your dark, stuffy attic soon." Klaus said."Attic? We're putting her in an attic?" Stefan chuckled. Katherine made a face of disdain. Klaus smiled & moved over towards Stefan & slapped him on the back. "Did you expect any else?"

In northern Oregon, _Mount Hood National Forest_ was a beautiful area of the West Coast of the United States. It was also home to the perfect little getaway to really put Klaus' new powers to the test - to _ravage_. This cabin he & Stefan intended to use was located approximately ten miles south of the Oregon\Washington border - ten miles south of the Columbia River.

The cabin was somewhat small, but with plenty of room & it was overshadowed by tall, lumbering trees.

Klaus & Stefan pulled up to the cabin from the dissolved dirt road that led up to the cedar house in was the typical overcast Oregon weather; they stepped out of the green pickup & Stefan looked unimpressed. "_This _is your ultimate secret hideout?" Stefan said. Klaus feigned listening moved towards the cabin door, Stefan followed. "This place. It feels different, it feels… right. Like it was meant to be almost." Klaus said as he slowly pushed the door open, "Stefan, go fetch Katerina from the car." He said as he moved into the front foyer. "Hey, there you are!" A female's somewhat soprano-sounding voice greeted him. "You like what I did with the place? Does it look like a proper vampire's abode?" She asked with eagerness. Klaus looked her in the eyes & stepped towards her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Just what I asked for."

The main living room was filled with red & burgundy velvet furniture, the windows had elegant golden Victorian curtains draped over them, there was plush crimson-colored rug & various subtlety lit oval white wall lamps.

Stefan then came through the door with Katherine not for behind. "You must be Stefan Salvatore! The famous Stefan, the ripper!" The woman said. Stefan & Katherine both looked confused. "And you are?" Stefan asked - Klaus chimed in. "This is Siobhan, I met her a year ago. You remember darling?" Klaus said as he stroked her cheek with his right hand."Of course, those two campers in the woods! My damsel in distress technique had them totally fooled, they really thought I needed help. They were fun to chase weren't they?" She said with a playful smile.

Siobhan was half Irish & half Greek, she was average height & had olive skin & green eyes. Her hair was long, slightly wavy & black. Every now & then you could hear a twinge of Irish accenting in her speech.

Stefan walked over towards Siobhan & smiled slightly. "I like her, she seems…. fun. Pronounced shi-vawn?" Stefan said. "Right." She said. Katherine still lingered in the doorway. "Hmmmm so Klaus has himself a Ken _and _a Barbie to play with. How kinky." Katherine said as she leaned against the still open door."And you're Katherine. Well then that means that you're my toy too. I love toys!" Siobhan said in an excited voice. Katherine gave her a dirty look & rolled her eyes slightly. Klaus ignored them & spotted a bottle with red liquid in it on a newly installed wet bar towards the kitchen & picked up the bottle in his hand. "This smells like… blood & vodka?" Klaus said as his eyes filled with excitement. Both Stefan & Siobhan smiled. "One of the interior decoraters I compelled to work here was named Mary. I had always wanted a _true Bloody Mary_, so I made one. Well, I made some for all of us, execpt Katherine of course." Siobhan answered.

Klaus smiled big & motioned for Katherine to come inside. "Katerina, go sit in that corner ottoman ." Klaus commanded, Katherine once again dragged her feet - closing the door behind her. Stefan took the bottle from Klaus' hand & smirked. "I think I should mix us each a Bloody Mary & toast to… life. Or our lack of _life_." Stefan said."Let the party begin." Klaus said wickedly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dusk, the clouds had cleared to where you could see the sun setting over the tall trees.

Katherine had, as expected, been put in the small stuffy attic to be stored. She had no more vervain, so she could not leave the attic until Klaus said so.

Stefan knew what was coming, night time was upon them. His excitement was intense, he paced around the living room. This anticipation was even greater than the first weeks he spent with Klaus, this was a whole new location, it was dark, they were to be hunters in the forest. A voice in his head told him to run away, that he had committed to a non-violent lifestyle & to… to Elena. Elena. Before he could finish that thought he overheard Klaus & Siobhan talking outside. "When? When? I'm dying here!" Siobhan said pitifully. "Soon, I want this as much as you do. After tonight, I promise." Klaus said reassuring her. "Because the sooner the better Klaus. Once you do it we can start on our project. Now _that_ I'm also dying to start on." She said. "We already have practice, it shouldn't be too difficult." Klaus said, his voice lowering. "Where did Stefan go?" Siobhan asked.

Both her & Klaus began to go inside. Stefan then tried to act as if he hadn't been listening by looking out the window. Klaus entered casually with his hands in his pockets, Siobhan went into the kitchen. Klaus fixed his eyes on Stefan, Stefan never needed to be looking at Klaus to know that he Klaus, was looking at _him_.

Klaus smiled & moved over behind Stefan. "Have you ever been truly free Stefan?" Klaus said, non-chalantly. Stefan thought about what he meant, but what else _could_ he mean?

"Yes." Stefan answerd. "Hmmm, see I don't think so. Maybe at one point, shortly. You _impress_ me, you starved yourself for years. Deprivation makes us do things… even the most ruthless, when starved, do things they'd never do otherwise. Can I ask you something?" Klaus had by then moved over to Stefan's side, Stefan turned to him. "Sure." Stefan replied. He always knew he couldn't lie to Klaus, he'd detect it. And Klaus' questions always seemed to have a hidden meaning, he knew exactly how to extract the information he wanted.

"The village you slaughtered, had you been 'dieting' before that?" Klaus asked, looking hard at him. Stefan knew that would be his question, he sighed slightly & chuckled. "Yes. Of course I was." Stefan replied.  
>"Now, I can still sense the dreaded residual regret in your actions. Let me give you an example of something, something you'd never judge. Once a human restricts their calorie consumption to a certain level for an extended period of time they enter what's called starvation mode. An evolutionary adaptation to famine, they become obsessed with eating. They crave <em>everything<em>, they think about it all the time. They can't sleep, they can't think because they are _starving_. And even worse for you, who was starving yourself on purpose. It's different from those who suffer from famine. There literally is nothing for them eat, but for you it was everywhere. You're the vampire version of a human anorectic, so pitiful. Eventually, in both human & vampire cases, you are overwhelmed by your body's insatiable hunger, your body overrides your brain & you end up gorging yourself sick. It's only natural, that's what happens. Now, you wouldn't judge a poor anorexic girl for giving in & feeding her starving body would you?" Stefan didn't have to think, he knew the right answer. "Of course not." Stefan replied.  
>"Of course." Klaus continued, "Here's where the stark difference between the two is: once the anorectic binges she's overwhelmed by enormous guilt that she cannot escape. As a vampire who does this, he or she has the ability to turn off the guilt completely. The human anorectic does not have this ability &amp; if she did, wouldn't you want to poor thing to be able to turn off her misery?" Klaus asked Stefan once again.<p>

Siobhan stood in the kitchen doorway, she had been listening in the whole time. "Now why would I need a soap opera when I have this? This is delicious." Siobhan remarked. Klaus & Stefan both turned & looked at her. "Do _you_ have anything pertinent to add dear?" Klaus asked her. Siobhan looked as if she were thinking then walked all the way over to the two & gentley put both of her hands on Stefan's shoulders & positioned him towards her. Stefan looked at her with slight disdain. "This is who we are Stefan. You can fill an encyclopedia with reasons why a human should starve themselves, but no reason would ever suffice. The same for us, we're meant to eat. And eat well." She removed her arms from his shoulders & began to walk away. "Les'go." Siobhan said snapping her fingers. "Never forget that Stefan, it's the simple, plain truth." Klaus said as he then followed Siobhan out the door.

"How are you sure you won't bite me?" Stefan asked Klaus as they walked towards the woods."I'm not sure, but if I do you just drink my blood, no problem." Klaus said blankly. "Klaus, you can bite _me_ all you want." Siobhan said. Klaus laughed. "So good to know." Klaus replied.  
>"I have a feeling this is going to be like Christmas!" Siobhan said cheerfully.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>24 May, 2011<strong>_

_I have spent the past night in a constant transformed state. I found the exact site where Siobhan & I killed the two campers a year ago, it had been rebuilt as another campsite. It was all déjà vu, there were three new people at the site there last night, two men & a woman. I remember everything. The hunt was utter perfection, the taste of warm blood when you're in animal form is indescribable. This is everything I've dreamt about for a thousand years & more, every passing thought & daydream feels like's it come true, because it has. And soon, I get to share this experience._

* * *

><p>It was mid morning, Klaus was still gone as he left Stefan &amp; Siobhan alone in the cabin.<p>

"Stefan, if you don't want to dance with me I'm going to be hurt." Siobhan said with slight wink. "And if you don't want to dance with me to Lady Gaga then you're just weird." Siobhan added.

Siobhan had the stereo on, _Bad Romance_ played. She motioned with both hands for Stefan to come to her. Stefan smiled & took her hand, he spun her around & she laughed. "Stefan! I'm impressed, I was not expecting you to be so much fun." Siobhan said as Stefan leaded. "I finally feel like I _can_ be fun!" Stefan said as he spun her around twice. Siobhan giggled. "So Elena had you pretty whipped huh?" Siobhan, slowing down & looking directly at Stefan. Stefan nodded slightly. "Yeah she did didn't she?" Stefan said.

Siobhan let go of Stefan & skipped over to the kitchen island. "Honey take out the trash! You forgot my birthday! Not tonight, I have a headache." Siobhan carried on in mocking tone. "Oh! Are these yours balls? I found them rolling around in my purse." Siobhan continued while laughing hard. Stefan exhaled & smiled."You're quite something you know?" Stefan said to her while nodding. "Yes well see, I never let anyone carry my balls around in a purse." She said as she tapped her fingers to the music on the counter.

She spun around & lept up on the counter by the wall & pulled out the clip that held her hair up & shook it free. "Don't you love the freedom Stefan? Would Elena approve of this? Uh, no don't think so!" She said as she danced provocatively on the counter. "She wouldn't! You're exactly right!" Stefan yelled slightly. Stefan lept up & joined her on the counter, dancing directly behind her. After a little while they got down & Siobhan flitted off to the back bedroom. "Stefan! You wannt meet my little friend?" She said in a wickedly humoruous tone. Stefan could only imagine what she could be talking about. "Yeah, why not." He replied.

"Okay, here me & her come. Don't get too freaked out 'kay?" She said. Stefan felt a rush of air & felt Siobhan grab him hard from behind, she held a knife to his throat. Stefan, while only knowing her for a short period, wasn't surprised. "This is Betsy. Betsy the knife. We've been friends for years, she's my best girlfriend." Siobhan said, smiling. She let go of Stefan & moved in front of him, she held the dagger in her hand & twirled it so he could see it.  
>"I like it, you use it often?" Stefan asked. "Oh yeah, every true ripper needs a favorite weapon Stefan. What's yours?" She asked eagerly. "I actually don't have one. What do you think I should get?" Stefan was a little embarrassed, he hadn't thought about getting a specific weapon. "Well we need to find you one! Actually though, Betsy found me. Don't worry, you'll get one eventually." She said, all the while analyzing Betsy in her hand. Stefan become intrigued, she referred to herself as a ripper.<p>

Female rippers weren't too common, but he could easily see it in her. "So you're a ripper Siobhan?" Stefan asked. "Why do you think Klaus liked me so much? Women rippers aren't too common, he was happy when he found one, after all, I'm a feminist you see & the field is dominated by men. I'm a trailblazer." She said with a smirk. "Hmmm, okay I can see that. But Klaus has to have something else in mind for you." Stefan said to her. She nodded & pursed her lips. "Maybe. Nothing I didn't readily agree to though." She said. "Klaus ought to be back soon." Stefan said looking towards the window. "Yeah he'll be all wigged out & happy &…. ooooh probably _dirty too."_ Siobhan said with a hungry smile.

"Hey! I hear him! Yay!_" _Siobhan cheered_. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello you two, having fun?" Klaus came in through the door, slightly dirty & wearing the the dark brown leather jacket & black pants he had left for himself on the back porch. "Always." Siobhan replied.

Klaus noticed Siobhan's knife that she held in her hand, he looked at it & approached her, without taking his eyes off the blade. "I have missed this. Why didn't you bring her last night?" Klaus asked, moving his eyes slowly up from her hand to her eyes. "I wanted to surprise Stefan with it today but he wasn't surprised at all." She said & pouted her lips. Klaus glanced at Stefan, who was silent. "Mmmmm, that's too bad. You have a divine talent for inciting terror. And I didn't even have to teach you." Klaus said with a light smile.

"I've _always_ been ruthless, I was just telling Stefan that before you came in." Siobhan replied, not taking her eyes off of his.  
>"<em>Orgasmically<em> ruthless." Klaus added. Siobhan smiled widely. Stefan raised his eyebrows, he could see there was some sort of information about Siobhan, or about Siobhan & Klaus' relationship, that he didn't know. He wondered what it was. "Well, I feel scungy, I'm going to get clean." Klaus said, his tone changing from intense to casual, he went down the hall & into the bathroom. Siobhan breathed a pleased sigh & placed the knife on the counter. She then flitted happily to the coffee table where she picked up two cups that sat empty. She carried them over to the sink & began rinsing them, Stefan looked at her, she seemed to be totally spaced out. "I don't think I need a soap opera either, you & Klaus have lightning chemistry." Stefan remarked somewhat smugly. Siobhan wasn't paying attention to him & finished rinsing the cups, then turned to him. Stefan hadn't really analysed her face yet, her face what round, she was certainly Irish although you could see a faint Mediterranean accent in her jaw line. Her eyes were olive green & they were so… hypnotic?

Sometimes he felt that if he looked her in the eyes long enough she'd pounce at him like a cat. She did look a little cat-like, but there was something else. Her eyes looked mystical, almost ancient. How old _was_ she? "What are you thinking Stefan?" She asked, her face expressionless. "I- don't know anything about you, we're going to end up spending time together & you've shown you know quite a bit about me." Stefan said in a friendly tone. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know. But if you insist…" She said while stroking at Betsy which lay on the counter beside her. "What do you want to know?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"How-how old are you?" He asked. "In total, thirty-one. I was turned when I was twenty-five." She said. Stefan looked surprised, but she seemed so much older. "Alright, so where are you from, family, who turned you & how." He laid down the basic questions. "I'm from Baltimore, I have one brother & one sister." She replied. "So who turned you? How'd it happen?" He asked, wondering why she omitted that part. She looked down slightly & laughed as if it were some sort of inside of inside joke. "Hmmmmm. Wanna know? I begged to be turned, begged. It was my choice." She said. "Yes but _who_?" Stefan wanted to know.

She was silent & then neared him, looking at him. "Wanna know?" She said with a playful smile. Stefan nodded. "Elijah." She answered, so eager for a response. Stefan laughed, he thought she was kidding. But she was dead serious, her face said it all. "_Elijah_? How- how do know _him_?" He asked, astonished.

"Oh please, I'm not in the mood to talk about my dear deasesed brother." Klaus came down the hall, appearing much cleaner. "Ugh, neither am I." Siobhan said & made a disgusted face, then walked away towards the ladder leading to the attic in the far corner. "Hey, you think I should give Katherine a makeover?" Siobhan said, as if as light bulb had gone off above her head. Klaus laughed & clapped his hands together.

"Ha! That's brilliant!" He said while still chuckling. "I'll go get her. Get a pair of scissors Stefan." Klaus said as he headed toward the attic, Siobhan moved out of his way. Stefan looked at Siobhan & she mouthed the words "I'll tell you later" with a wink. "Oh, the scissors are in the first drawer on the left." She came down & Katherine followed. "What now?" Katherine said pitifully. "You've been wearing that same hairstyle for five-hundered years, so Siobhan's going to give you a makeover." Klaus said, laughing."What? No, not…" Katherine grasped at her hair. "Oh but I'm _bored_!" Siobhan mock-whined.

"Stefan," Klaus began "Why don't you accompany me in fetching something to eat. Leave these ladies alone for awhile." Klaus said. Stefan hoped maybe Klaus would explain how Siobhan knew Elijah & what plans he had for her &… him as well.

"So Kat, what do you think would look good on you?" Siobhan said, circling the kitchen chair Katherine sat in. "Do you _have_ to do this?" Katherine asked. "Well I think your hair is really pretty but… maybe bangs!" Siobhan exclaimed. Katherine shut her eyes, then opened them. "What's wrong? I guess you don't like being held hostage?" Siobhan said. "Why do you hate me?" Katherine asked her. "I don't hate you, I just don't care. You would much rather have me not care then have me hate you, trust me. Want to hear a story?" Siobhan said, her eyes glistened. Katherine remained silent. "I have a brother, always been very close to him. So he shacked up with this bimbo & they had a son. And four years ago she cheated on him & got pregnant. She had a miscarriage, meaning she probably threw herself down some staris. Anyway…" Siobhan paused. She then jumped to the kitchen island & sat down, hanging her legs off the edge.

"So I killed the bitch. Her & her boyfriend." Siobhan said. Katherine's eyes grew large.

"And my nephew will have no memory of her & her tragic accident which was actually, down the stairs. Him? Tragic suicide." Siobhan laughed lightly. "Why are you telling me this?" Katherine was confused.

"Because four years ago I was _nicer _than I am now. Don't get on my bad side." Siobhan threatened.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Stefan asked, he was in the passenger's seat in the musty pickup truck.<p>

Klaus shifted gears & started the truck, he looked ahead & began to turn around & take the dirt road to the small rest stop thrity miles away. Klaus smirked. "_This_ ought to be fun." He said, with an obvious hidden meaning applied. Stefan guessed he meant that their meal would fun as well as the array of questions Stefan was about to ask. "Fire away." Klaus said, gazing ahead at the road. Stefan was almost as reluctant to hear the answers as he was anxious. "_Elijah_ turned Siobhan?" Stefan said. Klaus nodded slightly.

"Yes he did. Six years ago." Klaus replied. "How did they know each other?" Stefan asked.

Surprisingly, Klaus answered instantly. "Elijah was in Baltimore & Siobhan worked at a Hilton hotel, Elijah was at the hotel for a period of time…. I don't remember why. And she figured out he was a vampire & begged him to turn her." Klaus said. Stefan already knew that for the most part. "How did she figure out he was a vampire?" Stefan asked. "She has an extremely accurate perception of people. It has to do with her family, she knew he was an Original as well " Klaus said. Stefan was even more interested now. "How did she know _that?_" Stefan asked eagerly. "You look like you could be eating a large tub of popcorn & a soda right now, it's adorable." Klaus remarked. Stefan then tried to relax the excitement on his face. Klaus took a deep breath & continued. "Siobhan had read a tale when she was young that described an age old vampire named Elijah from Europe. She met him & she _knew_. She visited a local paranormal research library & figured the rest out." Klaus said. Stefan was confused, how could she have figured it out so easily? "It couldn't have been that easy." Stefan remarked. Klaus shrugged & continued. "She then confronted him about all of it & he confirmed it. I assume he planned to wipe her memory or kill or… whatever. But she _begged _him to turn her_." _Klaus added.

"How did she convince him?" Stefan asked. "She has her…ways." Klaus said, Stefan knew what that meant.

Stefan began to ask him more but he sensed that Klaus had reached his limit of storytelling for the day. When they reached their destination, Klaus quickly climbed out of the car & looked ahead of him & smiled hungrily. "Well, well. Look what we have here. Jackpot." Klaus said as he moved forward. A couple sat alone on a park bench, they looked bored & miserable. Klaus motioned for Stefan to stay in the truck, Stefan became excited. Klaus approached the couple & stood in front of them.

"What seems to be the problem?" Klaus said, feigning concern. The blonde-haired woman looked up at him with tired eyes. "Um… my sister is dead. A bear mauled her in the woods I…" She trailed off. The man next to her had his arm around her. Klaus knelt down, he looked her in the eyes. She looked back.

"It's going to be alright, you won't feel a thing. Now, when I say so; run." He compelled her. Klaus looked at the man. "And you… surprise me." He compelled him also. Klaus turned & motioned to the truck for Stefan to come out, he did, quickly. Stefan was hungry & excited. Klaus turned back to the couple who sat motionless on the bench. "Run." Klaus said quietly. The girl then stood up & began to run away towards the woods, Klaus licked his lips. "Mmmmm, this'll be a good one." He said, then rushed after her.

Stefan then approached the man & crossed his arms & looked at him. "Ready to die?" Stefan said with a smirk. The man said nothing. "Now's when you surprise me." Stefan said. The man then turned & ran towards the woods. "That's not a surprise!" Stefan yelled, irritated. He chased after him, as he did he heard the woman scream. Stefan pounced on the man from behind, they both fell to thye ground. Stefan turned him over, he let out a hiss & bit him on the neck. The man struggled but soon fell limp, Stefan exhaled & sighed in pleasure. He got up & was eager to find Klaus, he heard something ahead of him. Klaus approached with a very pleased expression, his shirt soaked with blood. "How was yours?" Stefan asked, wiping his mouth. "Indescribible." Klaus said, also wiping his mouth. Klaus breathed in & out.

"What do you think? Bears? Mountain lions? Bigfoot?" Klaus asked. "Mmmmmm, mountain lions." Stefan replied. They both laughed & headed back to the truck.

* * *

><p>Siobhan had finished with Katherine, Katherine's hair didn't look all that different, Siobhan had straightened it &amp; took off two inches at the bottom &amp; cut her bangs &amp; side-swept them. She also added bright red lipstick to her lips, blue eyeshadow &amp; cherry red blush. Katherine tried to hold onto her anger, she grasped the edge of the chair hard, trying not to break it. "Ugh… I'm bored again Kat." Siobhan said, analysed her nails. They both heard Stefan &amp; Klaus get back, Siobhan waited eagerly in the foyer.<p>

They came in & she saw they were both soaked with blood, she smiled big. "Looks like you had fun. You both smell delicious." She said, stepping towards Klaus. Katherine sat up from her chair & looked at the blood on their clothes, she was hungry. They hadn't given her much to eat, her eyes went dark & blood rushed to them. Klaus came into the living room & looked at Katherine, he laughed hard when he saw her. "That is soooo much better! Good job Siobhan!" Klaus said as he continued laughing, Stefan & Siobhan observed from the foyer. Klaus then noticed Katherine's hunger. "Oh, are you hungry? Where are my manners?" Klaus took off his jacket & threw it at Katherine. She caught it & inhaled the blood on it, she looked at him. "Well? I'm in a good mood today, you can eat off my coat. Suck it dry. Well, come on, let's see it." He said, smirking. Katherine was so hungry she didn't hesitate, she began sucking at the fabric violently all the while Klaus, Stefan & Siobhan laughed.

* * *

><p>That night, Stefan had retired early &amp; Katherine had been placed back in the attic. Most of the lights were off in the house other than a few of the wall lamps in the kitchen &amp; living room. Siobhan sat on the sofa twirling her hair in her hands. Klaus came down to hall, Siobhan looked up. "Well?" She said with a sexy smile. Klaus swaggered over to the island, pulled out a kitchen knife &amp; cut his wrist, he drained it into a small cup, he then took it over to Siobhan. He handed it to her &amp; she gazed at it, her eyes filling with longing. She drank it all down in one gulp, then sighed. They were silent for a moment. "I don't feel any different." Siobhan said, let down. "You will." Klaus said confidentally. "We're linked now, the next time I turn, you will too." He said. "But for now…" Klaus slowly turned around &amp; paced away, then turned back around.<p>

Siobhan got up & moved over to Klaus slowly, looking him up & down once. Klaus stood still & looked her up & down as well. Siobhan stood right in front of him, she looked at him with her hungry eyes & her breathing intensified, Klaus began to put his lips on hers but before he could she looked down & unbuttoned the two top buttons of his black shirt. She bent down & kissed his chest very lightly while he exhaled & shut his eyes. The rest was history.


	4. Chapter 4

**25 May 2011**

_I fed Siobhan my blood which means she will be able to turn at will now as I can. I want to hold off on Stefan until I conceive & plant it within the first woman. I don't think it will take long for her to become pregnant - she's exceptionally ravenous & so am I. _

_Meanwhile, Stefan is very curious about my specific plans for him, it's not time to tell yet. He most likely thinks I want to turn him into a hybrid, he can think that if he wants, it's probably better that way. I'm excited about tonight, I've never seen Siobhan turn, she will get to experience what it's like when being a werewolf isn't a curse. The moment I fed her that line I knew she'd be a key ally. _

Siobhan came down the creeky hallway into the kitchen, Stefan sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee out of a large & irregularly shaped grey mug. "Good morning Stefan!" Siobhan said gleefully whilst pouring herself a cup of coffee of her own. "Good morning." Stefan nodded. Siobhan sipped from her cup."This coffee is _outrageous_!" She said. "Speaking of outrageous, you know I could hear you two last night."Stefan said as he looked at the wall next to Siobhan. "Oh yeah, sorry. Three times, I wanted to beat our record but I fell asleep. And uh, you know Stefan, we have the ability to hear things, but we don't have to hear _everything_. We can tune things out just like we can focus on something. Perv." She sad with a giggle.

"I wonder how long it will take." Siobhan whispered to herself. "How long what will take?" Stefan asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Siobhan then looked bored.

"You're not originally from Balitmore." Stefan said. "Huh?" Siobhan replied.

"Ireland." Stefan said, giving a somewhat insulting look. "Yeah I moved from Cork when I was ten." She said, she continued in a thick Irish accent. "Ah the O'Sullivans, with our stunning green eyes & just a wee bit o'spice." She said, then sighed & laughed. "So you're a hybrid." Stefan said, matter-of-factly.

Siobhan nodded. "Klaus can turn other people into hybrids now." Stefan said. "I was _already_ one." Siobhan boasted. Stefan looked at her. "That's not possible." Stefan said, looking confused.

"You're right, it's not. I'm a loophole." She said. Stefan smiled. "Ah so _you're_ going to be the one to bear his demon spawn." Stefan said, making a pleased face. "I said I'd tell you later Stefan, you're not supposed to guess." She said, moving over to the table & sat down. "There is still so much Klaus hasn't told me, why?" Stefan asked leaning towards her. "I'm not sure." Siobhan replied innocently. "Damnit Siobhan! I have the right to know!" Stefan slammed his hands down on the table. Siobhan didn't move.

"I like mad Stefan, he's _hot_." Siobhan said & winked at him. "This isn't funny, this is my life. And I like it, but I need to know what's going on." Stefan said firmly. "I don't have the authority the tell you. _We_ don't have a deal, I have one with Klaus & so do you. This isn't really my buisiness." She said.

"Then you know what he really wants?" Stefan said, still angry.

"Go hunting Stefan, all that anger is going to make you do something that'll make me have to hurt you & we can't have that. Klaus likes you, he needs you."

"WHY?" Stefan yelled again. Siobhan let out an exasperated sigh & got up, she headed towards the hall, Stefan got up & rushed in front of her. Siobhan was caught off-guard, he then pushed her up against the wall. "Don't." She said plainly. Stefan then felt a sharp stab in his back, he cried out. "You're so blinded by your needless rage you couldn't hear me sneak up on you." Klaus said, he then dug the knife in deeper, Stefan's blood dripped down his back from the wound. Siobhan eased herself away from Stefan over to beside them both. Klaus whispered in Stefan's ear. "We made a deal, I saved your brother & you handed yourself over to me. _Don't_ make me angry & _don't_ ask too many questions. You know all you need to know at this point." Klaus said, he then pulled the knife from his back. Klaus stepped away & calmly placed the knife on a white dishtowel that lay on the kitchen island.

The sun had just set, Klaus & Siobhan were in the woods in a small clearing together. They were preparing for Siobhan's first transformation by will, her first transformation fueled by Klaus' power.

"If this is anything less then what you promised me…" Siobhan began. "It won't be, trust me. It's not like I have a bad track record when it comes to trust." Klaus said & then laughed. Siobhan smiled in return. She wore a light tank top & shorts fully ready to burst out of them. Klaus stood up & motioned for her to look at him with his left hand.

Siobhan looked at him eagerly. He inhaled deeply & began to turn. His eyes turned into that of a wolf's, he groaned & his arms & legs contorted. Siobhan's eyes were glowing with excitement, her heart raced. She began to feel restless, as if there were bugs crawling under her skin. The transformation was still painful for Klaus, although it was no where near as bad as it was for the average werewolf, it was as exilerating as it was painful. Klaus had completed his transformation within fifteen minutes, he then stood in front of Siobhan & looked her. She was pouring sweat, she was panting, then she felt a ripping sensation through her chest, she screamed. She fell to the ground & writhed in pain, but this felt different, it hurt, but at the same time she felt a climatic energy within her that she had never felt before. It was a mix of pain & pleasure, she continued to transform, all the while screaming. Klaus simply watched her excitedly.

Siobhan didn't know how long her tranformation took, if it was twenty minutes or two hours. After she was fully transformed, Klaus immediatley pounced on her, snarling & trying to bite her. She fought by scratching him on the muzzle, she drew blood when she hit him. Klaus withdrew & let out a short howl, he was impressed that she was strong enough to draw blood from him. Klaus then yipped & sat down, he growled & threw his head back. He wanted her to attack him, attack him with her full power. Siobhan growled back & got down in pouncing position, she knew she certainly wasn't stronger than him, but she might actually be able to knock him down. She let out a loud bark & jumped on him with full-force, she knocked him over, she shoved him onto his back & she pinned him down beneath her. She bit him on the neck, but she couldn't quite break the skin. She then felt a rush of power & bit him _hard_, she felt his blood rush in her mouth & she swallowed. Siobhan then released his neck from her jaws & jumped off of him. Klaus also got up & shook the dirt off of him, the wound on his neck quickly sealing shut. He wagged his tail, he was impressed, actually impressed.

Siobhan had never felt so powerful, so free, so euphoric. She knew in that instant why Klaus had spent a thousand years trying to break the curse, the rage he felt when Katherine ruined his plans five-hundred years earlier. She felt that she _knew_ him, knew him better than anyone. She then thought of his plans to create his own, no, _their _own bloodline. Through procreation & through creating hybrids directly.

This was it, she had been beat down her whole life, the world had done so many things to her, now she could do what she wanted to the world. The moon wasn't full, but they could both feel its power, there had been a small break in the clouds - enough for the moonlight to shine through onto the small clearing they were in. They could both smell fresh meat somewhere nearby, not a human, but a deer would be a good place to start. They howled at the moon & the deer nearby ran like it had never run before.

Siobhan woke up in the woods right next to a tall oak tree, her body was stained with dirt, blood & sweat.

She opened her eyes, then closed them again. She lay on her side, she smelled the fresh dewy air. Felt the dry, crunchy leaves beneath her. She heard Klaus approach, he had such distinctive footsteps. "There you are." Klaus said. Siobhan lifted her head & looked at him, her eyes were cloudy. She suddenly became very aware that she was naked, her arm covered her chest somewhat but not the rest. Klaus knelt down & looked at her face, put his hand under her chin & lifted her head toward him. "Did you have fun? I lost track of you three hours ago, but I let you go on your own." Klaus said, brushing her dirty hair from her face. Siobhan looked him in the eyes, he wasn't looking at her eyes anymore. Klaus' eyes traced Siobhan's body voraciously, she began to get up.

"When I found you like this the first time I gave you my jacket, you remember?" He asked, still not looking her in the eyes. Before she could reply he had taken off his dark brown jacket & handed it to her, she then sat up, put it on & zipped it up. "You haven't said anything." Klaus remarked, finally returning to her eyes.

Siobhan was still, she inhaled & exhaled. "Thank you." She said, her whole face glowed. She then stood up all the while pulling down at the jacket to fully cover her. "I think you need to take a hot bath." Klaus said, placing his arm around her shoulders as he guided her back to the house.

"Whatever you're doing, it feels really good." Klaus said with a relaxed tone. Klaus & Siobhan were in the bathrub, they lay across from one another on either side. The hot sudsy water washed around them, they both sipped blood from wine glasses. The bathroom had been remodeled, it was a combitation of comman cedar, linoluem & marble. "You know," Siobhan began. "I'm suddenly reminded of when I was in New York City a few years ago, in the Trump Hotel of all places. I had picked up a girl with an odd name, May." She said taking a sip from the wine glass. "Oh, please tell me you took a bath with her." Klaus said.

Siobhan made an amused face. "Of course." She said with a smile. "Please, describe in extreme detail." Klaus said. "Oh you know, we did all the usual things us girls do in bathtubs. She had fire, she smiled at me even though I didn't compel her to. I liked that. Hmm." Siobhan made an almost nostalgiac face, she continued.

"At the end, the water turned red. I felt like Elizabeth Bathory." Siobhan added. Klaus made a hungry face & held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his he quickly pulled her over to him, she laughed & stroked his chest, he squeezed her arm. "I feel like celebrating." Klaus said grandly. "I think we already did." Siobhan said with a giggle. "We _have _to celebrate again." Klaus said as began nuzzling her neck

_**1 June, 2011**_

_I have it on good authority that one of my informants has now observed Elena's schedule & will be ready to take her when I give the signal. I've been running low on witches lately, but I have one who's on their way here right now, Jaime. The spell is a very complex one to master, Jaime is the only witch I know who can do it. In the meantime, Siobhan's power has impressed me, I was worried that the Sullivan fire had died down over the centuries, but it hasn't in the least. She was abe to pierce the skin on my neck. _

_I have some very unique ideas as to how to train her & for now, she is my number one priority. _

_Stefan has become even more restless, he wants to know what I want him for. I'm going to do with him as I did with Siobhan; I waited before I told her why I needed her. But while dropping hints to make my demands not seem too unpleasant. _


	5. Chapter 5

"I bet I know what Klaus wants you for." Katherine said, gazing at him from the table.  
>"You're lying." Stefan said from the sofa, not looking at her. "I know." She stated. Stefan didn't reply, Katherine sighed. "Look, you are <em>not<em> going to like it." Katherine said.

Klaus came in, walking towards Katherine at the table. Katherine grew scared. "I-I was lying, I don't know what you want with him, please-" Katherine was cut off - Klaus slapped her hard in the face. She fell to the ground, she didn't try to get up. "Why don't you just kill me? I cause nothing but problems for you!" Katherine whined from the ground. Klaus snickered. "You stupid bitch, you brought this _all on yourself_. So, on that note…" Klaus stepped over to the kitchen island drew a wooden spoon from a drawer.

"I enjoy watching you hurt _yourself_ more than _I_ enjoy hurting you. You know what to do." Klaus said, he knelt down & brushed the hair from her eyes gently. Katherine stood up & Klaus handed her the spoon.

She took it & rammed it into her stomach, she cried out in pain. Klaus stood there simply smiling, Stefan watched from the sofa. Klaus grabbed her face with his hand. "And again & again until I tell you stop, maybe even all day." He said, then walked to the living room sofa Stefan sat on. Klaus was clearly agitated, he fidgeted. "We need to leave here, _now_." Klaus said, he motioned for Stefan to get up. "W-why?" Stefan asked. Klaus have him the 'don't ask me questions' look & Stefan stood up.

"I say we take a trip far east of here" Klaus said as Katherine continued to stab herself. Neither Stefan nor Klaus were paying attention to her. "Back east?" Stefan looked perplexed. "I have a surrogate who's waiting in Pennsylvania. I've always liked Pennsylvania for some reason…" Klaus trailed off, he then moved to the kitchen & opened the refrigerator & pulled out a blood bag & began pouring it into a glass. Stefan chuckled. "My god, is Siobhan already pregnant?" Stefan asked, still smiling. Klaus didn't respond.

"I'm impressed at your… competence." Stefan said. Klaus leaned against the counter & took a drink.

"You shouldn't be." He said, then changed the subject. "I've grown very tired of blood bags & we've totally exhausted this place." Klaus said, he set the glass on the counter & moved over to where Stefan stood in front of the sofa. "Are you ready to go dear?" Klaus asked, using his most charming tone.

Stefan had always seen how charming Klaus could be, but Klaus had never used it on him per se, Stefan felt slightly uncomfortable. But he eagerly nodded yes.

* * *

><p>In Mystic Falls, Elena had been trying to be as human &amp; normal as she possibly could. It was hard when the love of your life was gone &amp; you had lost so many people in your life. But she was trying, trying her hardest. She had been over at a girl's house from school, a girl who didn't know about vampires, or werewolves, or hybrids, or sacrifices, or magic or… Elena spent a lazy evening watching romance movies &amp; eating ice cream, she felt almost normal. When it was time to leave, she felt that all too familiar dread in her chest. She had to go back to her old life, her own life. But at least she had a life right? At least she didn't become a vampire.<p>

After she said her goodbyes to her new, normal friend & her family, Elena walked out of the house, down the porch-steps across the dark driveway towards her car. She saw the light go off at the front porch & assumed they'd already gone to bed. It sort of surprised her, considering that she had _just_ left.

Elena pulled the keys out of her purse & put them in the keyhole, they wouldn't work. She then looked at the keys & stifled a small gasp. They were not her car keys, they were golden, round at the top & had jagged teeth.  
>And at the top there were three words engraved that read "<em>Klaus says hello<em>."  
>Elena felt a shiver go down her spine &amp; turned around; no one there. She then set her purse on the hood of the car frantically searching for her car keys, they weren't there. She panicked &amp; ran as fast as could, dropping her purse on the ground as everything spilled out, to the front porch.<p>

"Help! Help! Please somebody! Help me!" She yelled & pounded on the door. No one came, she was shaking. Then, from behind her she heard a woman's voice say "Hello Elena." She froze, still hoping someone would come from inside the house, it was dead silent. She didn't want to turn around, she was terrified of what she might see."No one's coming. It's just you & me." The voice said. Wait, she knew that voice. It sounded like… but it couldn't be… Jenna?

Elena whipped around, she saw no one. She stood there frozen, for how long she didn't know. Part of her wanted to run, run like she's never run before but the other part….

Jenna. It was Jenna. It couldn't be…. she saw her die…. It's a trick. Klaus is trying to trick her. But why? Why does he have to be so cruel? Elena felt a scream coming from inside her, she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Jenna! Jenna! Jenna!" She screamed. "It's okay Elena. I'm okay. Klaus has been taking care of me. I'm alright." Jenna's voice said from behind Elena. Elena slowly turned around & saw her. It _was_ Jenna, it _was_. But, she was different, she looked different, but still the same somehow. Before Elena could do or say anything, something hit her hard from behind, knocking her out.

* * *

><p>It was dusk in a small town in Pennsylvania, Klaus, Stefan &amp; Siobhan had a lovely bungalow house in the suburbs where they were staying, thanks to a middle-aged married couple whom they compelled to let stay in their house.<p>

"This place is soooooo much nicer than that damn cabin." Siobhan remarked. "Such a lovely change of pace." Klaus replied. The woman who they were borrowing the house from then walked in the front door, Siobhan flew behind her & held Betsy to her throat. The woman laughed. "Oh hun, you're so funny." The woman said. Siobhan smiled. "Thank you Janet." Siobhan said, then released her. Katherine approached from the dining room & stood in front of Janet, Klaus & Siobhan. "Well? What's the plan for you guys tonight?" She asked, Katherine had no excitement in her life other than Klaus' habitual torture.

Klaus rushed over to her, grabbed her face with his hands & looked deep within her eyes. "Stefan & I are going to go out, Siobhan is staying here, Jaime is coming to perform the transfer from Siobhan to Elena. You will not tell anyone about Elena being here or what we did to her." Klaus compelled her.

He backed away from her, going back to normal. "Well, now that that's over with…" Klaus left the room towards the bedrooms in the back. Siobhan looked at Janet. "Janet… go sit in the closet for awhile. I'm bored with you." Siobhan waved her off. Both of them stood in awkward silence for awhile, until finally Klaus & Stefan came into the room together. Katherine smiled at Stefan. "Oooooh. Stefan, you look hot. I have to say, I like this Stefan. I didn't at first but you have fire now, love it." Katherine said, smiling with her eyes. Stefan looked at her briefly, enjoying the compliment.

He & Klaus were both dressed to kill, Stefan wore an off-white button-up shirt with a very dark green, freshly ironed jacket over it with black pants. Klaus was similarly dressed, but a grey shirt underneath & black jacket. Siobhan ogled them both. "Ugh, you guys look so good you're making me feel bad." She said, shaking her head. Katherine chimed in. "It's almost a shame you're going to ruin those nice clothes." Katherine said.

"Shall we Stefan?" Klaus asked. "Never been more ready." He answered. They both then walked through the foyer out the door & left. Siobhan slapped her hands together. "Now, let's get ready for this. Jaime should be here soon." Siobhan said. "With Elena?" Katherine asked.

"With Elena." Siobhan confirmed. "Hmm." Katherine made an entertained face.

* * *

><p>Stefan &amp; Klaus had tracked down a party for 2011 senior highschool graduates, somewhere in the perfect place - a house on the outskirts on the other side of town. The sun had just gone down &amp; they could hear the party starting.<p>

"You don't still miss Elena do you?" Klaus asked Stefan as they sat in the parked car. "Are you kidding me?" Stefan replied, they both laughed.  
>The car was parked somewhat near the house, but in a heavily shaded area of course. Stefan spotted a young girl walking alone towards their car, she saw them. Stefan opened the door of the passenger's side &amp; stepped out. She was very pretty, she had blonde hair braided in the back &amp; wore a red tank top &amp; black shorts. She smiled at him. Klaus watched from the car as he approached her. "Hi, I haven't seen you before." The girl said. Stefan smiled &amp; nodded. "Um, are you gonna say anything or…" The girl felt a rush of wind behind her, before she could react she was bitten from behind. She screamed as Klaus continued to drink from her. Klaus then shoved her towards Stefan, Stefan's face became that of a monster's &amp; he grabbed her &amp; bit her on the other side of her neck. She tried to scream again but she soon became limp &amp; lifeless. Stefan let her fall to the ground. They were both exhilarated, blood drained from their mouths onto their nice clothes. They heard people coming to find the source of the screams &amp; they rushed away.<p>

Two young men found the girl's body, they panicked over what had happened. Stefan slowly approached the two men from behind. Both quickly turned around, they were paralyzed with fear from the sight of Stefan covered with blood. They turned & ran, Stefan let them. "You're not going to get away." Stefan threatened playfully, then chased them.

Meanwhile, Klaus had snuck way over to the backyard where a lovely young couple lay on a hammock together. Are they deaf or just stupid? Klaus thought, wondering why they didn't hear the screams. This irritated him.  
>"Did you hear something?" The girl asked her boyfriend. They both began to look around &amp; became scared. They got up from the hammock &amp; began to go inside, the man following behind the girl. She got to the back door &amp; looked inside, she saw no one. She then turned around to tell her boyfriend &amp; saw he was no longer behind her.<p>

She called his name, then began frantically searching the back yard for him. She felt someone being pushed ontop of her from behind, she fell over. It was her boyfriend, he had been drained of blood & was dead. She saw the bite on his neck & began to scream, she threw him off of her & began to get up. Stefan grabbed her & bit her neck hard, gorging himself on the crimson that flowed from the wound. The girl instantly became lifeless.  
>Many of the people had begun to run up the road, but before they could either Stefan &amp; or Klaus caught them &amp; killed them too, indulging in so much blood that they actually began to feel sluggish.<p>

The assumed parents of whomever had thrown the party arrived later, Klaus & Stefan both laughed when they found the carnage & bodies. Klaus took care of the terrified woman woman as Stefan chased the man, relishing in the thrill of the hunt, tailing him through the house as he tripped & stumbled over the bodies of the young teenagers. Stefan threw him into a wall, he fell & Stefan ripped into skin. He didn't need to, the man was already dead, but Stefan snapped his neck.

Outside, Klaus took the woman aside & he looked her straight in the eyes, he stroked her face. "It's going to be alright. Soon you won't feel anything." He said. Klaus then pushed his hand into her chest & grasped her heart, she let out a small cry as she began to crumple to the ground. He pulled her heart out & sighed in pleasure as he watched her fall to the ground.

Twenty-six people attended that party, plus the parents. Their bodies were then picked up & dragged from around the premises & brought into the house. They were then piled together in the same room. Klaus & Stefan stood next to them, Klaus dowsed the bodies with lighter fluid & Stefan threw the match.

Stefan had missed the feeling of being full, he had gone decades starving himself, fighting the urge to feed every minute of every day. He buried the hunger inside him, he thought he could control it, now it was controlling him. And he liked it. Stefan had hated Klaus for what he did to Elena, what he did to Jenna. But now he felt none of that hate, he felt only companionship & admiration. But yet he also envied Klaus' power, he felt weak in his presence. Stefan looked at Klaus, who was already looking back. "Thank you." Stefan said.

* * *

><p>Klaus' witch Jaime had carried Elena into the house &amp; set her down on the sofa. Jaime had worked for Klaus almost all her life, she knew no other life than service. She was short &amp; chubby, she had wavy cheasnut hair that she tied back with a scrunchie,<p>

"Well, well, well." Siobhan said. "So this is the famous Elena Gilbert." She said. Katherine sat in the next room, listening intently as Jamie placed Elena on the sofa.

Elena began to come to, her mind still stuck on of the image of Jenna. "Jenna?" Elena mumbled.

"What?" Siobhan said - Jaime joined in. "For some reason she started yelling 'Jenna' right before we took her.  
>Isn't that the vampire Klaus sacrificed at the ritual?" Jaime asked. Siobhan nodded yes. "How weird, guess she's finally lost it. So did the key scare the crap out of her?" Siobhan asked, still looking at Elena.<p>

Jaime nodded & they both laughed lightly. Elena then woke up completely with a sudden jolt.

She fixed her eyes on Siobhan, then on Jaime, but was instantly drawn to Siobhan. "Who-who are you?" Elena said, still dizzy, Siobhan smiled smugly. "Well I'm Siobhan & this is Jaime." She said, Jaime waved at her mockingly. "Jenna? I saw Jenna…." Elena said, looking down. "Listen, I don't know why you think you saw Jenny, but let's cut to the chase-" Siobhan was cut off by Elena. "It's _Jenna,_ not Jenny." Elena said in anger. "Yeah, whatever. So we have a surprise for you Ms. Gilbert." Siobhan said. "Klaus, right? What does he want now?" Elena asked in exasperation. "Very good. You get a sticker!" Siobhan said, patronising her. Jaime moved over to a large container that lay beside the couch & began taking out the contents. Elena's eyes were filled with both fear & rage. "Don't worry Elena, we have no intention of hurting you, not at all." Siobhan said.

Katherine was still in the dining room listening, she got up & entered the room. Elena wasn't surprised to see her. Katherine simply leaned on the frame of archway that separate the living room from the dining.

"So I see Klaus hasn't killed you." Elena said insultingly, Katherine remained silent.

"Now I know what you're wondering Elena. Wanting to know where your dear Stefan is?" Siobhan said, she then sat down the coffee table. Elena said nothing but confirmed the question with the look in her eyes.

Siobhan smiled arrogantly. "He & Klaus are having a blast. They've become good friends, honestly. I've seen it, they have a great bromance going on." Siobhan said. "It's true." Katherine added. Jaime had begun to arrange the contents of the box onto the floor next to her.  
>"Stefan doesn't miss you either, he's a lot of fun now that he's let go of you - the ol' ball &amp; chain." Siobhan added.<p>

Elena felt a pain of hurt in her chest, she had tried so hard to think of Stefan with Klaus, of Stefan as… as a monster. "I've seen him do some pretty bad things too, hunting people, killing them, killing scores of them actually, draining them dry. And _loving every second of it_."  
>Siobhan said while intimately looking at Elena's face. Elena felt that she wanted to run, but why try, she thought. This is <em>Klaus<em>, you never get away from him. Elena then looked at Katherine, the prime example of that fact.

Siobhan leaned towards Elena, looking her directly in her brown eyes. "You can't compel me, I'm on vervain." Elena said proudly. Jaime then came & placed her hand on Elena's neck & she passed out. Siobhan stood up & looked at Jaime. "So I'm guessing we tell her _after_?" Siobhan said, Jaime laughed.

Katherine straightened herself up. "Why Elena? I mean, I get that Klaus has a twisted sense of humour but…" Katherine trailed off.  
>"Partly as a thank you, partly as a punishment &amp; well of course….. entertainment." Siobhan answered.<p>

Jaime had all of required objects for the spell lain out on the floor, Siobhan moved to coffee table out of the way so that there would be enough room for both her & Elena to lie. "Okay, lie down." Jaime directed.

Siobhan laid herself down on her back on the floor. Jaime picked up Elena from the couch & put her next to Siobhan.  
>Katherine watched with extreme interest, she expected that she be sent away by Siobhan or Jamie but neither of them had. Jaime placed her hand on Siobhan's forehead, she closed her eyes &amp; fell asleep.<p>

Jaime placed candles around the room as well as some other strange objects Katherine didn't recognise.

Jaime began chanting, she then put both hands on each of their stomachs & the fire from the candles then intensified as the whole room filled with light. Katherine watched & watched for a long time, she began to get bored so she went & sat down in the dining room again.

Siobhan woke up, she looked to her left & saw Elena lying next to her, she smiled. "Did it work?" Siobhan asked, Jaime smiled. "Yes. Elena is now pregnant with yours & Klaus' child." Jaime said, she was proud of herself. Siobhan had a slight headache & her mouth felt dry, she sat up & exhaled. "So what to we do with Elena now?" Siobhan asked. "We wait for her to wake up, then we seal the spell." Jaime answered.

Siobhan nodded & stood up. Katherine came back into the room. "How do you seal the spell?" She asked.

"With a kiss from the mother & father." Jaime replied, Katherine made a face.  
>"But you wanted to keep this secret from Stefan. Klaus is coming back... with Stefan." Katherine said.<br>"Duh, easy. Klaus will compel Stefan to stay in the car. Not very diabolical, but Klaus was sorta tired when we thought that part up." Siobhan said & smiled. After a short period they heard the car pull into the driveway, Klaus stepped out of the car as he tossed the keys in the air & caught them, Siobhan waited eagerly.  
>He opened the door &amp; swaggered into the living room, he smiled at Siobhan, Jamie &amp; Elena - who was still asleep.<p>

"My god. You're _soaked_." Siobhan said of his bloody clothes. "I'm so sorry you had to miss it, but I think we did a good enough job." He said, still smiling. Siobhan smiled back & then moved over to Elena, she slapped her across the face to wake her up. Elena woke up & saw Siobhan standing over her. "What happened?" Elena said in a low voice.

She opened her eyes fully & she then saw Klaus looking at her, covered in blood; she gasped in fear.

"K-Klaus." Elena began to try to get up & Klaus slowly approached her. Elena was then on her feet, Siobhan moved behind her & held her firmly in place. Elena tried to fight back but it was useless.  
>Klaus stood right in front of Elena, he looked at her face, analyising it.<br>Elena's eyes filled with terror, images & memories of him staking Jenna flew through her head, of him ripping out Jules' heart, of him feeding on her…

"It's good to see you Elena. I don't quite know how you survived without becoming a vampire. I must say - bravo. Not that I enjoy being outsmarted." He said. "What do you _want!" _Elena yelled. "I want to give you a gift, a thank you. From both me & Siobhan." He said, Elena was confused. "_What_?" She asked, almost in tears.  
>"Close your eyes." He said. Siobhan then whispered in her ear. "Close them." She said. Elena, then feeling hypnotized closed her eyes.<p>

Klaus leaned in, carefully putting his lips on hers, he kissed her passionately, she kissed him back.  
>He pulled away &amp; exhaled. Siobhan then turned Elena around, Elena looked into Siobhan's olive-green eyes.<br>Elena didn't know what was happening, she was on vervain, she couldn't be compelled. So why did she kiss Klaus back? Why did she want to kiss Siobhan? Siobhan smiled lightly & leaned in to kiss her. Siobhan & Elena kissed intensely, then withdrew.

"The spell is complete." Jaime said. "Brilliant." Klaus replied. "Should I take her now?" Jaime asked.  
>Klaus nodded yes. Elena, still stunned, was then led by Jaime out the back door.<p>

"Are we good or what?" Siobhan said.

* * *

><p>Elijah felt the life coming back into him, he felt the place where the dagger had been healing itself shut. He he sensed that he was in an enclosed place, but he felt the light coming down on him.<br>Klaus, his own brother, had killed him, betrayed him, lied to him. He opened his eyes, he saw someone looking down at him, a face he didn't think he had seen before.

"Who the hell are you?" Elijah asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Your husband looks like he's quite the fisherman." Siobhan said as she gazed at the pictures on display in the den of the house. The couple who's home the three of them were staying in had a large display of family photos on the shelf. "Hmmmm, but I never liked fish. I've always been a fan of red meat, cooked rare." Siobhan said, then gracefully turning around to look at Janet who was sitting motionless on the ottoman against the wall. "So Jan, you free for a bite?" Siobhan said, moving toward Janet. "Well of course dear." Janet said with a smile & held out her wrist. Siobhan could feel her teeth sharpening into fangs as she stared at the soon to be torn flesh. She bit the woman's skin, hit a vital artery & she barely even had to suck, the scarlet sprayed into her mouth as she gulped in down with much pleasure.

"Don't hog it." Stefan said, Siobhan ignored him. Stefan rolled his eyes & walked over to her as she fed, he saw the woman was near death. Siobhan lifted her head up & sighed in gratifaction. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Siobhan said, pretending as if she didn't hear him before. "Well it's too late now, she's dead." Stefan said looking at Janet, Siobhan shrugged. "Oh well." She said as she left the room toward the bedroom, she walked into the room & saw Klaus. Klaus was combing through the rack of clothes in the closet, Janet's husband, or her now widower, sat on the bed silently watching him.

Klaus turned to Siobhan who looked at him from the doorway. "You'd tell me the truth right?" Klaus said to her, Siobhan nodded yes. "I can't pull off sky-blue can I?" He said. Siobhan laughed & walked over next to him & began looking at the clothes in the closet. "You ever thought about changing your style?" Klaus asked Siobhan, she made a slightly insulted face. "And what's wrong with my style?" Siobhan asked with comical attitude. "Just a little Dawson's Creek." He said. "At least I dress for my age." She replied.

"What's age appropriate then?" He said as he turned & looked at her. "Nothing is. Get it? _Nothing_." She said flirtatiously. Klaus slid the closet door shut & without hesitation kissed Siobhan on the mouth ferociously. Siobhan then pulled away & looked at the man who still sat motionless on the bed.

"Uh, dude why don't you amscray for awhile, go give Stefan something to eat." Siobhan said, waving him off as he got up & left.

She leaned back in to kiss Klaus but he pushed her away, Siobhan looked hurt. Klaus walked around her toward the window on the other side of the room. Siobhan followed his every move with her eyes, she smiled lightly & moved toward him as he stopped & stood looking out the window. Siobhan came from behind him & put her arms around his waist. "What are you thinking Klaus?" Siobhan said softly into his ear. "I'm thinking, we have a party tonight." He said. Siobhan used her hands to guide him to face her & she smiled. "I think I know of some yummy party favors." She said with muffled excitement.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell are you?" Elijah said to the face who hovered above him. He then sat up &amp; took in a deep breath, he looked around, he saw coffins stacked around him. "I really don't know how I got here." A young woman held the silver dagger in her hand, looking at him with joy. "Elijah! It's you, it's really you!" She wept. Elijah then focused on the woman's face, how could he have not recognised her? It was his sister, it was Alexandra. "Alexandra!" He cried, he was still out of it, somewhat dizzy, but he lifted his hand &amp; touched her face to make sure she was real. "I thought I'd never see you again." Elijah said<p>

"I never thought I'd see you again either." Alexandra began to cry. Elijah then realised he was in a coffin, that son of a bitch, Klaus had reunited him with his siblings alright. Elijah had never been so enraged at his brother, he wanted to torture him to death. Not just for himself, but for his sister & for everyone else he had taken from him. Elijah's body filled with anger, at Klaus & at himself. How could he have let Klaus trick him?

"Well let's get you outta there!" Alexandra cried. She grabbed ahold of his wrists & pulled, Elijah lifted himself out of the casket; he gazed at Alexandra with amazement, she looked back.

She gave him her classic smile, her reassuring playful smile. He embraced her.

"Elijah, we have to get out of here _now_." She let go & placed her hands on his shoulders.

"What about the others?" Elijah asked. Alexandra shook her head. "There's no time, I will explain later, _you have to trust me_." She said. "Okay." Elijah answered with no hesitation. She took him by the hand & led him out back door, they walked as quietly as they could.  
>They heard someone from outside coming towards the back door. They froze, Elijah could hear the person's heartbeat, hear the blood being pumped throughout their body. His mouth became extremely dry. After a short while, the person began to walk away, Alexandra mouthed the words 'As soon as I say so.'<p>

The person then moved unexpectedly back towards the door, Elijah could feel the blood rush to his eyes. Alexandra noticed this & put her hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm him. Elijah couldn't restrain himself, he ran & burst through the door spotting the man who had been preventing their exit. He stalked over to the who he assumed was a guard for Klaus. He restrained him by his arms & sunk his teeth into his neck.

"Elijah no!" Alexandra screamed. Elijah continued to feed, Alexandra bolted & tried to get Elijah off of him but to no avail, Alexandra knew she couldn't get him to stop. Elijah drank until he was satiated.

He finally let go of the man & closed his eyes, his meal fell to the floor. "Elijah." Alexandra said softy. Elijah turned around & wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Now what do we do? We were supposed to get out of here unnoticed & well…" Alexandra motioned to the body behind Elijah. Elijah exhaled & walked over to her. "I'm sorry, I lost control." Elijah said. "It's understandable." She said, with an exasperated sigh, looking behind Elijah. "We can always put him in your coffin, I don't hear anyone else nearby, but we need to hurry." Alexandra said. Elijah nodded & walked over to the drained body & threw him over his shoulder. "Klaus will know one of his cronies is missing." Alexandra remarked as he followed Elijah back inside & over to the casket. Elijah placed the body into the coffin somewhat sloppily & closed it shut. He then placed both hands on the box & looked down.

"Look, I understand you're pissed off, so am I, but don't do that again. Okay?" Alexandra said firmly.

Elijah turned to his sister & nodded in agreement. "Okay, now let's go. We're wasting a lot of time." She said as she began to walk away, Elijah followed her.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up on a bed in a motel room, her head throbbing. She smelled the typical musty motel room air &amp; felt the blast of the air conditionor from the window. She glanced up &amp; saw Jaime staring down at her, with a large man next to her she didn't recognise. Elena then realised that she was sick to her stomach, her insides gurgled &amp; spun, she lurched up from the bed &amp; found the bathroom, she tripped &amp; fell directly on the toilet seat which she desperately clung to &amp; was violently sick.<p>

Jaime looked up at the large man who stood beside her & smirked. "She's got morning sickness already? Damn." She chuckled, the man shook his head & smiled. Jaime entered the bathroom & saw Elena lying on her back on the cold linoleum floor, her face sweaty. "What did you do to me?" Elena mumbled.

Jaime grabbed a white towel off the rack beside the door, walked over to Elena & knelt down. She lifted Elena's head & placed the towel under her as a pillow. "I'm sorry Klaus didn't tell you himself, but he can be a sleaze sometimes." Jaime said, peering down at her miserable face. Elena's eyes met Jaime's, Elena looked broken, as if she had no fight left in her, Jaime saw this & smiled at her. "Klaus wanted to give you something." Jaime said, Elena made a face. "Give me what?" She asked.

"The gift of life, as a thank you Elena." Jaime said gentley.

"You're so maternal Elena & you only date vampires so you'll never be a mother." Jaime said, she placed her hand on Elena's stomach. Elena then realised what had happened: Elijah said Klaus wanted to sire his own bloodline, Siobhan must have been pregnant with his child & Jaime performed a spell that transferred the baby into her.  
>But why? Why does he need a surrogate? Elena sat up suddenly, she began to feel ill again. "I'm pregnant!" She screamed. "Keep it down." Jaime said.<p>

Elena was terrified, she wanted children but not like this, _not like this_. She then thought about Klaus, Klaus.

A part of Klaus was inside her, the man who killed Jenna, who took Stefan away from her. Stefan? Does Stefan know about this? He can't, why didn't he stop it? Did Klaus not tell him? She placed her hand on her stomach & felt Klaus inside of her, the thought made her sick again, she sprung back over to the toilet & was violently ill once more.

* * *

><p>Siobhan spun around the living room with a bottle of wine in her hand, she grinned &amp; danced as Katherine sat watching her from the dining room. "Ugh, why can't for once you let me just have a little fun? I know you said you don't care about me, but you also said you don't hate me. If we had met under different circumstances then I bet we'd be total BFFs." Katherine said, head in her hand. Siobhan stopped &amp; looked at Katherine &amp; shrugged. "Yeah probably." Siobhan said, then offered the bottle of wine to Katherine.<p>

"Shhhhh, I'll let you take a small sip." Siobhan said. Katherine flashed her an intrigued glance & carefully took the bottle out of Siobhan's hand & took a small sip. Siobhan roughly grabbed the bottle & back & took a huge swig as Klaus entered the room.

Siobhan turned to him & made a flirtatious face. "_Meow_." Siobhan said as she imitated a cat's claw with her hand, Klaus ate up her remark & smiled at her as he walked past her across the room toward Katherine.  
>Katherine's amused face turned to fear quickly. Klaus stood there smiling at her, he raised his hand as if to hit her, she flinched. He lowered his hand, then rushed behind her &amp; placed his hands around her neck as if to choke her.<p>

Katherine anticipated the pain but it never came, Klaus laughed. He let go of her neck & walked back around in front of her. "I just love to see you scared." He said with intense fire in his eyes, Siobhan stood watching intently. "Now please go, you're already dragging the party down." He said, Katherine looked somewhat relieved & got up & headed toward the smallest back room.

"I need to call Jaime & that one bloke to see how our lovely Elena is doing." Klaus said, moving over toward the phone that hung on the wall. "Shouldn't we set her up in a lovely hotel suite while she's waited on hand & foot?" Siobhan asked. Klaus dialed the phone rapidly & held it as his ear. He held up his index finger motioning her to be quiet. They both listened as Jaime filled them in on the details, Siobhan smirked as Klaus remained serious. "Perfect." Klaus said & hung up the phone, his eyes moved to Siobhan.

He recalled that the Sullivans were all so attractive, not only in the traditional aesthetic sense, but in a profound mystical way that was difficult to describe. Siobhan had recently lightened her black-brown hair to a rich chestnut color, this made her appear almost like… Klaus didn't let his mind go there.

He instead examined her body, she had always had the divine appearance of an exotic model, the kind of woman you only saw in magazines & not in real life. She was almost always dressed in posh designer clothes, she was wearing a short-sleeved black dress with a tight leather belt around her waist & her neck was decorated liberally with silver chains. She had as many as eight different pieces of daylight jewellery instead of one obnoxious ring, something which you'd think more vampires would think to do.

Klaus approached Siobhan & licked his lips, she smiled & performed the classic flirtatious move of touching her hair. He looked deeply into her eyes & she immersed herself in his gaze. He could not compel her but she often felt utterly helpless when he stared at her with his aquamarine eyes.  
>"Can I ask you something love?" Klaus said. "Of course." Siobhan replied. "You whispered in Elena's ear to close her eyes &amp; accept my kiss, what were you thinking about?" He said softly.<p>

She stalled for effect & grazed the side of his face with her hand, he felt his cheeks flush.  
>"I thought about when I kissed you for the first time." She replied, then removed her hand from his face &amp; placed it on his chest. The feel of his heartbeat beneath her hand made her get goosebumps, it always did.<br>Klaus raised his hand, placed on hers & leaned in towards her mouth. "Like this?" He said before he caressed her lips with his.

Klaus had only one word to describe what happened when he & Siobhan were together intimately: _inferno_.

They then both heard Stefan arrive with the party favours & pulled away from one another & gazed toward the door. Siobhan's eyes lit up with fierce excitement & she smiled widely. Stefan came through the front door with three young women behind him. "Oh wow, a blonde, a brunette & a redhead. Neapolitan is my favorite flavor." Siobhan said. While the thrill of the hunt was something of unbelievable ecstasy & exhilaration, the simple fun of playing with your meal before was always very fun.

* * *

><p>Elijah &amp; Alexandra sat together on a park bench, they were both silent for a long while when it began to drizzle. "I still don't understand why." Alexandra said with a look of complete devastation on her face.<p>

"Why Stefan?" She said. "I'm not sure why." Elijah said, he put his arm around her.

"It almost makes me wish I hadn't stayed dead to him, makes me wish I had come back to him. I just…." She trailed off, nearing tears. "How old did you tell him you were?" Elijah asked. "Three-hundered & fifty." She replied. "I wanted to tell him… I did. But it was way too risky, because of Elena. Klaus finds her he finds me." Alexandra said, exhaling.

"You had to stay dead." Elijah said. "And just when I thought it wasn't possible to hate Klaus any more." Alexandra said trying to contain her rage. "Alexandra, we will figure this out." Elijah reassured her, she smiled slightly. "You know, it's been so long since I've been called Alexandra, I'm so used to Lexi that Alexandra actually sounds sort of strange to me." She said, looking at her brother.

"Lexi." Elijah said.

* * *

><p>"So how do I taste?" The blonde woman asked Klaus as he buried his face in her neck. Klaus lifted his head up &amp; kissed the woman on the cheek, smearing blood on her. "Awwww, you taste wonderful sweetheart." He said, then kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled &amp; then hugged him affectionately. He hugged her back &amp; inhaled the scent of the spilled ruby red on her neck. "I know exactly how to sever your jugular vein to where you'd be dead in less then an instant, you wouldn't feel anything. Your life gone without a second thought." He whispered in her ear. She pulled away from him &amp; looked at him with slight worry on her face.<p>

"You're going to kill me?" She said softly. "Mmm-hmm. But not yet." Klaus said as he stroked her hair, she made a relieved face.  
>"Who wants margaritas?" Siobhan cheered as she entered the room with a full pitcher.<p>

Stefan & the remaining two girls followed her. "None of us are drunk enough yet, not even close." Siobhan said as the two girls laid out out glasses on the coffee table. "Can I have the first one?" The brunette said.

"How about for every drink you have, you have to take off one article of clothing?" Stefan suggested.

"Ooooh I like that idea!" The redhead said cheerfully, the brunette then lifted up her shirt & took it off, revealing a pink bra underneath. "And you get the first drink madame!" Siobhan said, handing the girl the glass. She took a big swig & then placed the cup back down on the coffee table.

Siobhan analysed the brunette & the blood rushed hot to her eyes as she stared at the girl's bare stomach. Siobhan bursted at the girl & bit her below her breast, pushing her against the wall. The blood from her wound flowed down her waist & onto her black jeans in a steady stream.  
>Klaus &amp; Stefan watched this with eagerness for their turn. Siobhan had almost forgotten where she was at this point because Stefan had to grab her with his hands to get her to stop feeding, it was then that he saw something in Siobhan's eyes he'd never seen before.<p>

Siobhan had released the girl, the girl then stumbled over to the couch where Klaus caught her. Siobhan stood up & wiped her mouth, Stefan looked at her eyes.  
>They weren't bloodshot, they weren't that of a wolf's, they looked almost demonic for a second. He then saw them change to gold, then change to bloody, then change back to normal.<p>

Stefan wondered if he had hallucinated, he'd never seen that before. "Time to turn up the music!" Siobhan said in a sing-song tune. "What's the matter Stefan? You're starting to look like old, boring Stefan." Siobhan said as she shook her head. "Nothing, just enjoying watching the blood flow." Stefan said, emphasizing the last two words. Klaus saw that Stefan had seen Siobhan's eyes & stood up in an attempt to change the subject that now hung heavily in the air. Klaus picked up the margarita pitcher & held it in the air. "And which one of you lovely ladies wants the next one?" He said.

The redhead raised her hand jumped up & down. Klaus poured her drink into & glass & handed it to her, before she took the glass she took her shirt off just as the brunette did. "You get to play with the ginger Stefan.  
>You plus brunette equals disaster." Klaus said, Stefan laughed then took the redheaded girl by the hand &amp; pulled her over toward him where they began to dance slowly.<p>

* * *

><p>Siobhan woke up in the master bedroom with sheets tangled around her, the blonde woman lay next her, near death. She opened her eyes &amp; saw the girl there &amp; pushed her off the bed for more room. After a short while she noticed Klaus wasn't next to her anymore, she sat up she felt that her back was wet &amp; sticky with blood.<br>She glanced down & saw the blonde again, she looked dead now. She listened in down the hall & heard Klaus commanding Katherine to clean up the mess, including the bodies of the other two women.

Klaus then came back down the hall & into the bedroom, Siobhan motioned at the dead girl who lay on the floor. "Katerina! Come get this one!" Klaus yelled back down the hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>17 June, 2011<strong>_

_Elena is temporarily being held in a motel room twenty miles from here, I can only imagine what heroic rescue plans her Mystic Falls ensemble has planned.  
>Elena is the ideal candidate for a surrogate, no matter how much she hates having mine &amp; Siobhan's child inside of her, once she sees the precious thing she'll never be able to part with it. Being the loving, attentive mother she's always wanted to be.<em>

_Meanwhile, I have wondered if it's time to give Stefan the details of Siobhan's family yet, once he knows what else she is capable of he just may figure out why I need him, although I doubt it.  
>And tomorrow I visit the glowing mother-to-be, I'm greatly looking forward to it. <em>


	7. Chapter 7

"Klaus has some Klaus-ish business to attend to later today, you know, the usual evil, sexy deeds." Siobhan said as she sunbathed in a tank top & bikini bottom in a lawn-chair on the outside patio. Stefan nodded from the side of the tool shed which lie in close proximity. "I know what you're thinking Stefa-licious" Siobhan said with a smirk. Stefan quickly moved from the shed to where Siobhan lay & attempted to grab her by her neck, she instantly restrained his hand.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" She said calmy, Stefan grunted in anger. Siobhan got up from the chair whilst still restraining his hand in hers. "If you ask _nicely_ then I will tell you. I'm a lot like Klaus as you can tell, _I don't appreciate it when someone disrespects me._" Siobhan said firmly, she then let go of his hand.

Stefan scowled at her as she twirled her hair in her hands. "You know, there are…. I think seventeen ways to kill a vampire other than a stake through the heart. It takes considerable strength though, mine is growing everyday. Not that I would kill you because Klaus needs you, but I do know how." Siobhan said, she then began to sit back down on the chair, she took a pair of sunglasses that were hooked on the arm of the chair & put them on. "What was that last night?" Stefan asked sternly.

Klaus slid open the glass door & casually swaggered out onto the patio. "Sit Stefan, it's time we had _the talk_." Klaus said, Stefan looked at him briefly, then at Siobhan, then sat down in the chair next to Siobhan. "I will tell you just what I told her a year ago, let's hope you're as loyal as she is." Klaus said with authority. "It's story time!" Siobhan cheered & clapped her hands.

"You remember how I told you, don't your dear?" Klaus said to Siobhan. "Absolutely." She replied.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore sat miserably in the main room of the boarding house, Bonnie, Caroline &amp; Jeremy with him.<p>

"It had to have been Klaus." Bonnie said, her face frought with worry. "She can't be dead, she can't…" Caroline said & began to cry. Damon stood up & walked over to the window, he then turned around abruptly.

"If she were dead, then he wouldn't have put a block to your locator spell Bonnie. He has her somewhere, alive…." Damon trailed off. "I actually agree with Damon." Bonnie said. "I think she's still alive I just don't know what else Klaus wants with her or how the hell he knew she was still alive - I guess _Stefan_ told him." Bonnie said. For the first time, Bonnie thought of Damon as the good guy, the 'good' brother, she didn't enjoy it. Jeremy then joined in. "If she were dead I would have seen her." He said. Just then they heard a knock at the door, Damon wearily went to answer it. "And that'll be Ric." He muttered as he reached for the door handle, he opened the door & was stunned by who her saw.

"Hello Damon." Elijah said. "You-wait you're-wha…." Damon stuttered. "You must be furious at me, I know I am. But I have located my siblings & have no desire to keep Klaus alive." Elijah stated as Bonnie walked up from behind Damon. "How the hell did you come back to life? Klaus killed you!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You don't happen to still have that dagger on you, because I'd be more than happy to put you back in your grave." Damon threatened, stepping towards Elijah.

Elijah inhaled & exhaled, he looked somewhat ashamed of himself. "Why in the world would I believe you? It's _your_ fault we're in this mess, _your_ fault that Stefan's gone, _your_ fault that Elena's gone-" Elijah cut Damon off.

"Elena's missing?" Elijah said with slight worry. "Yeah, your dear brother took her somewhere & now we don't know where she is or what he's doing to her!" Damon said, enraged. Jeremy & Caroline had by then come to Bonnie's side as Damon & Elijah squared off.

"I deeply apologise for what I did. And I _may_ know what Klaus wants with her now." Elijah said flatly.

Damon was ready to lay into him again, but still felt he had to hear what Elijah thought Klaus wanted this time. "And what is that?" Damon said, Elijah was silent. "That's what I thought." Damon said as he slammed the door, Elijah caught it. Damon exhaled exasperated. "Get out." Damon said through his teeth.

"I may have wronged you but I'm not going to tolerate being treated this way. I have an idea of what Klaus wants Elena for, now are you going to hear me out or not?" Elijah said, Bonnie chimed in. "I think we should hear him out." She said, Damon turned around to face her. "Are you out of your mind?" Damon said, Bonnie approached the two at the door, Elijah watched Bonnie closely. "Elijah, you said you know where your siblings are?" Bonnie said. "Yes. Klaus has them all in the same place, the same place he put me." Elijah replied. "So you really _do_ have no reason to keep him alive." Bonnie stated, Elijah smiled very slightly.

"What do you think he wants with her?" Bonnie asked. "May I come in?" Elijah asked, keeping his attention on Bonnie. Damon began to speak but Bonnie interrupted. "Yes, you may." Bonnie replied, Damon's silence was deafening. Elijah came through the door & shut it behind him, he looked at Caroline & Jeremy, then walked past them into the main room. Bonnie began to follow when Damon grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Whatever goes wrong here is _all on you_." Damon said severly to Bonnie. "I'm so glad I have your approval Damon." Bonnie said sarcastically, Damon let go of her & left for the main room, everyone else followed. Damon entered the room lastly, dominating it as always.

"Let's not play any games, no pussyfooting around the subject - why does Klaus have Elena?" Damon demanded as he gestured largely with his arms. Caroline & Jeremy watched nervously as they stood by the wall, Bonnie kept her composure. "You know that Klaus had wanted to create his own bloodline." Elijah began.

"He has a woman who is willing to mother his offspring, however there was never any intention that she carry the child herself." He said, seeing if anyone could guess the rest, they didn't. "A witch can perform a fetal transfer from one woman to another., I think Klaus chose Elena as the surrogate." Elijah said.

"What? Why?" Caroline gasped. Bonnie looked down, then looked at Jeremy, who was speechless. Damon walked over to the bar & grasped a glass in his hands, the whole room waiting for his reaction. He picked the glass up & threw it at the wall - shattering it into a hundred pieces.

He picked up another glass ready to throw it when Bonnie grabbed his arm, Damon stopped.

"Damon, we have to stay calm." Bonnie said, Damon set the cup down & stormed out of the room. "I'll go." Bonnie said as she followed Damon out of the room. There was an awkward silence in the room, although it was worse for Jeremy who couldn't listen in on Damon & Bonnie. Caroline made a fake smile in an effort to lift the darkness that hung heavily in the room, she turned to Elijah. "So, you think she's still alive?" Caroline said to Elijah. "Yes I do. If I didn't I would tell you so." He replied, Caroline begun to step forward.

"Oh I'm sorry, we haven't officially met. I'm Caroline, the vampire who was originally supposed to be sacrificed." Caroline said. And with that, Jeremy's face grew pained as he remembered who took her place; Jenna. Elijah looked at him & he looked back. "I'm sorry for what Klaus did to Jenna." Elijah said to him.

"Thanks." Jeremy replied, only half meaning it. "So, does he want to keep her?" Caroline asked Elijah.

"Most likely." Elijah replied.

* * *

><p><em>Klaus began the story of when he told Siobhan what he needed her for &amp; what she could do, Stefan listened intently &amp; he began…<em>

_A year prior, Klaus felt that Siobhan was ready to hear him out as to what he wanted, he hoped she would agree willingly but was entirely ready for the opposite reaction._

Klaus & Siobhan sat in a corner booth in a restaurant\bar that had been mostly emptied out, Siobhan watched as Klaus stalled in telling her what he had promised, she already knew about the thousand year-old curse put on him & that he wanted to break it - she was dying for the rest of the information. "Alright, what's my big family secret?" Siobhan said, tapping her foot on the floor.

She had her elbows on the table & leaned towards him as he sipped a large glass of water. "Well - let's see." Klaus said, thinking of where to begin.  
>"Your family comes from Ireland." Klaus began, Siobhan nodded. "The Sullivan family were once very powerful &amp; reverred." Klaus watched Siobhan's face, she was eagerly anticipating the blockbuster. "I knew them personally." Klaus continued, this raised Siobhan's eyebrows slightly.<p>

"The Sullivans possessed an immense power & wanted to keep it amongst themselves - meaning they kept their abilities secret. I had been in Ireland for a period & had the very same-" Klaus stopped & intensified his stare at her. "The very same thing happen with another Sullivan that happened with you. Neither was a coincidence I believe." Klaus said, Siobhan leaned back slightly.

"You mean you just happened to find one of us after we turned?" Siobhan asked. "Yes." Klaus replied.

"You don't believe in consequences?" Siobhan said. "Not in this one." Klaus replied, then continued.

"I found a young man in the woods just as I had found you, I was fascinated by him because I sensed something… _foreign_ about him. He even had the same olive-green eyes that that you do." Klaus said, Siobhan smiled slightly at the mention of her eyes.

"I befriended him & eventually I learned everything about his family & what they could do. I had struck a deal with him & his sister. No other members of your family knew of this of course, the rest were intent on keeping their power concentrated amongst themselves." Klaus said.

"It was the year 1013 that I met him. And the then High King of Ireland Brian Boru had heard about the incredible power that your family possessed. He & a team of his shamans sought out & killed every last Sullivan they could find. Including the man who I befriended. The High King was a bit paranoid & feared that the Sullivans could overthrow him. Even though I doubt they wanted to." Klaus said, with a look of disdain.

"Our kind of werewolf is different." Siobhan said, self-realising, Klaus nodded.  
>"You're of a different breed. There were originally three breeds of werewolf: One was from Central America. Really more of a were-coyote, it mainly fed on animals, particularly goats, since it wasn't quite strong enough to hunt humans.<br>It gave rise to many local myths & legends that are still around today -" Klaus was interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt but, el chupacabra?" Siobhan asked, leaning forward with great fascination in her eyes.

"Chupacabra is the modern term for the creature that actually was eradicated fifteen hundred years ago. They were eventually hunted to extinction by the locals, not a great loss." Klaus said, he was eager to get off the particular topic. "The second is the breed which was born from the Slavic region of Europe; the breed I am." Klaus said.

"The only breed to have thought to have survived." Siobhan added, Klaus nodded.

"Mmm-hm. Both kinds can only turn on a full moon, although the Slavic werewolf is harmed by wolfs bane. And yours, the Celtic breed, isn't. Their bite isn't fatal to a vampire either… Your kind…. has an almost witch-like connection with mother nature, control over the animals & the elements to an extent." Klaus said, looking at Siobhan's face with entrancement. "_That_ I know. Although, I've never met another werewolf, so I assumed it was natural." She said, Klaus exhaled.

"You also have a unique power of compulsion." Klaus began again, Siobhan looked both intrigued & confused. "You probably had it mixed-up with the vampire's compulsion, it's different though." Klaus said, then sat back in his seat.

"Each breed possesses an ability that gives it an upper hand against vampires.  
>The Central American werewolf could subsist on vampire blood but since it was never all that strong the vampire usually killed it before it got that far.<br>The Slavic breed can, as you know, kill a vampire with its bite.

The Celtic breed can actually compel vampires, by inciting great emotion in them. Instead of gazing into one's eyes & commanding an action, the Celtic wolf can incite intense feelings of passion, rage, terror, jealously, hatred, love, indifference… And even more is that you can incite those feelings towards a particular person if you wish. For either a short or an extended period of time, depends on your experience level with the practice."  
>Klaus looked at Siobhan almost gleefully as he could see the excitement grow on her face.<p>

"Of course you can also compel humans but not any other werewolf. " Klaus said.

"Go on." Siobhan said, matter-of-factly, she could sense there was more. Klaus smiled at her, he was enjoying her assertiveness.

"Until now I had had a different plan, now everything's changed." Klaus grew very serious & leaned in to her.  
>"I know there's a doppelganger, I know there's a Salvatore. And now, to top it off, I have you." He said. Siobhan listened intently, keeping a collected composure.<p>

"So what it is it that _I_ can do for you?" Siobhan asked.

"You have one more ability, the ability that posed the greatest threat, more than your compulsion, more than your connection to nature, more than your immunity to wolfsbane." Klaus said, then stalled.

"The power of ressuerection." He said, Siobhan's eyes grew wide & she was virtually speechless.

"R-_ressurection_? Of the _dead_?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Damon, I'm not saying we align with Elijah again but he knows Klaus better than anyone, so he's probably right about this." Bonnie said to Damon as he stood looking out the window in his bedroom. Damon was silent, Bonnie exhaled sharply. "I don't get it." Damon said softly. "I DON'T GET IT!" He then screamed, he turned around & looked at Bonnie. "Well I don't either!" Bonnie tried to up her visable anger level.

"We'll figure this out Damon." Bonnie said reassuringly, Damon scoffed. "Who the hell made you the queen of calm?" Damon said, Bonnie shook her head. "I'm not calm Damon, I'm upset & worried &….. But someone has to try to hold us all together." She said. "So you think we should give Elijah another chance." Damon said condescendingly , Bonnie pursed her lips. "I'm saying, that we don't have anything else to lose at this point." She replied.

* * *

><p>"You can bring people back from the dead?" Stefan said, Klaus had declared an intermission.<p>

"It's complicated & not very easy, but yes." She replied. Klaus then came through the sliding door pulling Katherine along with him. "Katerina, I need you to stand right there." He said as he positioned her with his hands. "You know, I really prefer _Katherine_ now." She said. "I know you do, that's why I love to call you Katerina." He said with a smirk. "But I'm a good mood today, so I thought I'd let you hear part two of my plan - _Katherine_." He said, then turned around to Stefan & Siobhan. "Shall I continue?" Klaus asked.

"Please." Stefan said.

* * *

><p>"But that's impossible? How can I do it?" Siobhan asked, eyes wider than they had ever been.<p>

"With the blood from a blood relative." He said. "That makes sense, but why can I - or the Celtic werewolves do it?" She asked.

"The Celtic wolves & the Druids were closely aligned when the species of the _lycanthrope_ was new. The Druids were witches, they focused most of their power on preserving the connection between nature, the animals & humans. They created the werewolf to further extend that connection.

The Druids had control over them when they were in their wolven form. They couldn't have them chowing down on the local folk, so these wolves were… what you would consider 'good'." Klaus said. "The Druids were eventually wiped out, either killed or converted to Christianity. This greatly upset the Sullivans who relied on the Druids to provide them protection, they were desperate to ressurect their bretheren & exhausted themselves in tapping the power that centuries of close alliance with their makers had infused within them." He said.

"I know how witches think, bringing someone back from the dead goes against nature. They think the dead should stay dead." Siobhan said with a twinge of judgment as Klaus nodded along & continued

"This upset the spirits of the righteous Druids who believed that they should infact stay dead, although this was after the wolves had successfully brought back a nature-loving friend of theirs by using the blood of a remaining relative. The ressurected person then nobley commited suicide to keep the balance of nature intact which meant that since the family member who they had used to bring this person back also died instantly because the resurrected person can only remain alive if their blood donar is living. And vice-versa." He said.

"Who do you want to bring back to life?" Siobhan asked, Klaus smiled & looked down briefly, then back up at Siobhan. "My father." He replied.

* * *

><p>"I fear the worst case scenario has happened." Elijah said, Damon &amp; Bonnie were now back in the main room along with everyone else. "There's another problem as well," Elijah began. "Stefan was chosen by Klaus for a very specific reason." Elijah said, Damon's ears pricked up. "And why is that?" Damon asked with a long, weary sigh. "Stefan is a blood descendant of Klaus, of Klaus' true father." Elijah said.<p>

"Wait, wait, wait - _what_?" Damon asked, stunned. "Via your mother Damon." Elijah said. "Yeah but _your_ dear old dad killed all of Klaus' father's family. So, what? Is this another story like Katherine's, whole family killed, but one lone survivor makes it through?" Damon asked. "Yes." Elijah replied simply.

"Oh this is just great, so I'm related to Klaus now? So why did he want Stefan then instead of me?" Damon asked, throwing his arms in the air.

"You have quite the ego Damon." Elijah said, Damon scowled at him. "Stefan is a true ripper, someone who massacres large quantities of victims. You are not a ripper Damon." Elijah said. "Yeah but come on, I've probably killed as many people as Stefan." Damon said, Caroline then joined in.

"Stefan never told _me_ he was a… ripper." She said, looking confused. "He barely told Elena, Caroline." Damon said smugly.

"Such a hypocrite." Caroline muttered about Stefan, feeling hurt. "So why would it matter if Stefan's a ripper?" Jeremy asked. The vampires in the room then heard someone come walking up towards the front door, Damon looked alarmed. "You don't trust me, I understand that, but I know someone who you did trust." Elijah said as he made his way to the foyer, Damon followed. Elijah opened the door & smiled at his sister.

He had missed her smile, and her beautiful round face. How she retained such youthful energy after more than a thousand years was beyond him. Damon couldn't see who it was at first until she stepped through the door, Damon much more appreciated it when Elena was the owner of the house so not anyone could just waltz in. Of course the second Elena "died" the house therefore had no living occupants, this was a problem. As soon as Damon caught her face she half-smiled & put her hand on her hip.

"Hey Damon, you remember me?" She said, Damon could hardly find the words for the second vampire who had come back from the dead that day. "_Lexi_?" Damon said. "No, but I-" Damon was cut off.

"You killed me? Staked me? Made it so I had to go on the lam?" Lexi said with attitude."What's going on?" Caroline had shown up to see who the latest guest was, Jeremy & Bonnie followed. "This is my sister, Alexandra." Elijah said. "_Sister_?" Damon said.

"That means…." Damon trailed off. "I'm an Original. And apparently the second Original you thought you'd killed with a stake." Lexi said mockingly. "Wait, _Lexi_. You're Stefan's friend?" Caroline said, Lexi looked a little hurt at the thought of Stefan, she nodded. "If you'll all give me some time here I'll explain." She said.

They all then convened in the living room once more.

"I am the one & only of Klaus' brothers & sisters to escape." Lexi began, everyone listened intently.

Damon was still in a state of shock over her being alive. "Klaus tracked us all down, boxed us up. He's spent the last five-hundred years tracking us down & capturing us. I was the last one on the list next to Elijah.

So two-hundred years ago, he found me & killed me." Lexi said. "How did he kill you all? Are there more silver daggers?" Damon asked.

"Of course there are, all dipped in the oak ash that were then sealed with a spell." Lexi said angrily.

"So, not long after he caught me, one of his guards was... bored I guess & opened up the coffin that I was in. He thought I was beautiful, and took the dagger out - brought me back. I thanked him, I even offered to help him get away from Klaus. He agreed, but Klaus found him & you can guess the rest. I however, got away. Been running ever since." She said sadly. "Damon," Lexi began seriously.

"When you killed me, you ruined so much of my life. No one, no one could ever know I was an Original.

Especially not Stefan, especially not you. And with the doppelganger here..." She trailed off.

"I did tell Lee though. He told me he tried to kill you after he found out what you did to me, I just... I had to let him know I was still alive. He's the only one who knows. And I worry everyday that Klaus will find him & kill him." Lexi said stressfully. Damon showed a twinge of guilt on his face, it then seemed that the only two people in the room were Lexi & Damon.

"Damon, do you remember in 1864, when I told you how your hatred for Stefan would get the best of you?"She said, Damon sighed & nodded. "I knew that from personal experience." Lexi said with a slight smile, Damon looked down. "But I learned to control it, I learned not to take it out on innocent people. And Stefan... I found Katherine in Mystic Falls. I never liked her, but we were both part of the 'running from Klaus club' so we had that in common, we sort of compared tactics I guess." Lexi then paused & exhaled.

"Then I met Stefan, of course he was drawn to the doppelgänger. He's related to Klaus, so naturally he bonded with her. So did you Damon." Lexi said.

"Well this is all wrapping itself up in a neat little bow." Damon said, somewhat sarcastically.  
>"Anymore bombshell revelations for today? Or is this all?" Damon said unhappily.<p>

Elijah flashed Damon a bitter look, Lexi continued. "So when I met Stefan, I saw that he had that animal inside of him. I helped him, best I could. And now, that son of a bitch brother of mine ruined him." Lexi said.

* * *

><p>"Oh look at that, I have to leave. Siobhan, finish the story." Klaus said as he started toward the glass door.<p>

"Wait, no, I want to hear this from _you_." Stefan said. "And exactly why don't you want me to tell it?" Siobhan said, greatly offended. "Whatever you feel like doing, not my problem right now." Klaus said as he went inside.

* * *

><p>"Now, I'm not going to tell you." Siobhan said in a petty tone, Stefan sighed exasperated &amp; stood up to follow Klaus inside, but then stopped, knowing it was useless. Siobhan rolled her eyes, Katherine scoffed.<p>

"So Elena, looking forward to seeing your baby-daddy today?" Jamie said as she stood against the wall next to the motel door. Elena sat on the bed, only just now her stomach feeling better. "Klaus is coming." Elena said with a long sigh. "Oh come on now Elena, you should be happy." Jaime said with a smile, Elena flashed her a dirty look.

"_Happy_? Are you serious?" Elena replied angrily. Just then, a cell phone rung, it was in Jaime's pocket, she answered it. "So you're on your way? Great, I'll tell her." Jamie said & hung up the phone. "Let me guess, Klaus." Elena said. "He's looking forward to seeing you." She replied, Elena began to tear up.

"I still don't understand…. Why me?" She asked, her voice breaking. "He likes you Elena, I mean he didn't like it when he found out you & your friends outsmarted him but…. yeah overall, he likes you." She said. Elena began to speak but decided not to, Jaime edged her way over to her. "I bet you're wondering if Stefan knows about all this." Jaime said, Elena looked up at her. "Does he?" Elena said in a soft tone.

"I doubt it." Jaime said, Elena looked somewhat relieved. "But that doesn't mean that he'll come to your rescue when he finds out. I personally haven't ever seen ripper Stefan, but I've heard of some of the things he's done, him & Klaus." Jaime said, edging her way back towards the door.

"You don't know Stefan like I do." Elena said as she shook her head. "Elena, let's face it - yeah he probably still cares about you & if someone killed you yeah he'd be sad. But Klaus has no intention of harming you at all. quite the contrary. You are going to pampered & taken care of quite well. Stefan will be happy for you, you're getting what you thought you'd never have" She said, Elena scoffed. "I don't want to be pampered, I don't want to have Klaus & that woman's baby, I don't want any of this. I want to go home." Elena said, nearing tears.

"Elena you should be honored, you get to bare the first child of the new hybrid race." Jaime said, Elena then jumped up from the bed & came at Jaime, slapping her across the face. Jaime took both of Elena's wrists in her hands & grew severe. "If you want to get mad at someone get mad at Klaus, don't shoot the messenger.

_You got it_?" She said, intensifying her grip. Elena's wrists hurt so she nodded yes, Jaime let go.

After a sort while, Klaus finally arrived. Elena looked to the door, fearfully. Jaime went & opened the door for him, Klaus stepped through with a conceited swagger & Jaime shut the door behind him & locked it.

"Hello ladies." Klaus said. Elena's heart began to race, she remembered the last time she saw him…. covered in fresh blood. "Don't be afraid sweetheart, I'm not going to harm one hair on your head. I wouldn't dream of it, now that you're my lovely surrogate." He said with a warm tone.

"_I don't want to have your children_." Elena said angrily. "Oh how rude of me, I didn't ask how your morning sickness is." Klaus said.

"Got a lot worse when you came in the room." Elena said, Klaus snickered. "Oh you'll do fine." He said in an almost whisper, Jaime was feeling a little jealous. Klaus stepped toward Elena, she winced as he stood in front of the bed where she sat. He grew serious & grasped her face with his hands, Elena recalled the feel of his hands on her her at the ritual - right before he killed her. "Gonna thank me again?" She said meanly.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are that I'm letting you live? I know Katerina wishes she had done what you did, she actually envies you, deep down. I am giving you the oppurtunity of a lifetime, of many lifetimes infact. Be a good girl & play along." He said, he then let go of her face slowly. Jamie was eager for his attention, she spoke. "Klaus, I contacted the other surrogate you talked about, _she's_ looking forward to it unlike some peoole." She said, glancing at Elena briefly.

"Yes, you told me already." He said keeping his attention on Elena, Jaime was hurt. "What have you been doing to Stefan?" Elena asked as Klaus paced back to his original spot. "I haven't done anything _to_ him, wipe that judgement off your face." He said, then snickered

"That's why Damon's such a better fit for you, you see, Stefan's first & only true love will always be blood.

It will always be the hunt, that's who he his Elena. Damon though, he's nothing but a wannabe." Klaus said, in a mock sad tone.

"Why did you even _want_ Stefan?" Elena asked, pained. "He has untapped power that I need, that's all." Klaus replied. "That's all? What, you want to sacrifice him too?" Elena snapped. Klaus let out an irritated sigh. "I'm growing very tired of your additude. So, I think I know of something that might change your opinion." Klaus said, Elena rolled her eyes.

"What would you say if I told you that you could see your beloved aunt Jenna again?" He said, Elena looked up at him, the image of him staking her flashed through her mind. She said nothing. "I know how to do it. I could bring her back to life, back to life as a human." He said confidently. "What?" Elena said, doubting his sincerity, but wishing that he was telling the truth. "No sacrifices required, I know you're not partucularly fond of them." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Bring Jenna back? Is that what you were doing when I saw her... ghost before your crony abducted me?"

Elena asked, Klaus nodded. "It was her, she's been paticularly active around you, her spirit." He said, Jaime began to say something. "Could you not talk please? Thank you." Klaus said to Jaime behind him.

"Before I killed Jenna the first time I told that I'd bring her back, infact, I _promised_ her." Klaus said, crossing his arms. "You're using her as leverage? When you thought I was going to die?" Elena said confused.

"Always have a backup plan. I knew it was possible that witch-bitch would find a way to save your life, so I prepared leverage." Klaus said proudly. "You're lying." Elena said flatly. "Okay, don't believe me love. It doesn't matter, because I'm not lying. You'll see." He said.

* * *

><p>Elijah lay awake in bed, staring at the darkened ceiling, thoughts raced through his head quickly.<p>

Klaus. Elena. Lexi. Damon. Stefan. Himself. His siblings. Siobhan….. Siobhan. _Selfish bitch_, he thought to himself.

He suddenly pictured her face, he formed a crystal-clear image of her in his mind. He shut his eyes & tried to will it away. He fell asleep shortly after that & dreamed like he hadn't in a quite a long time.

* * *

><p><em>Elijah returned to room in the hotel, the Hilton hotel. He hadn't been here in awhile, but he loved the elegance of the place. He ran his room card through the slot, it rang &amp; he opened the door. He walked through the small lounge &amp; to the bed that - Siobhan? "Hey there Elijah-licious" She was wrapped up in the silk bedspread &amp; appeared to be wearing lingerie underneath, he saw a thin pink strap over the her shoulder that was exposed. "What are you doing?" Elijah said with intense disdain."I've decided I want you back." She said plainly, Elijah scoffed. "You are out of your mind. Please leave, now." He said authoritivley. "Mmmm, no, I think I'll stay. This bed is sooooo comfy! Why don't you join me sweetness?" She said seductivley. Elijah quickly moved to the bed &amp; grabbed her by her neck, pulling her up to his level.<em>

_Siobhan didn't fight back, she simply looked back at his angry eyes."How about in five-hundred years once you've taken enough showers to get Klaus off you, you give me a call? Until then, get the hell out before I hurt you." He said. "I love it when you get mad, always a treat." She replied with a smile. Elijah abruptly released her neck & she bounced back on the bed. She then postioned herself in a sexy pose, folding her legs underneath her with her ankles sticking out from under her. _

_She smirked at him proudly. He then took a glance at her pink get-up, spaghetti straps hung loosely on her shoulders, the rest of the lingerie was bright pink with furr over the tops of the bust that led down to a see-through loose layer that stopped just at the tops of her hips. She wore pink-lace underwear that left little to the imagination. _

_"Did you really think this whorish outfit would impress me?" Elijah said, gesturing to her lingerie. "Oh please, I could be sitting her in sweats & you'd still wanna jump my bones." She put his hands to his face & rubbed it exasperated. _

_"I just love how you act so polite & elegant & sophisticated & then you explode like when... oh yeah when you wacked that guy Trevor's head off, I heard about that through the grapevine. I soooo wish I could have seen that!" She said excitedly. "Like, you remember last year when I came to you all damsel-ish & we talked at that pretentious little club for awhile then you took me upstairs to your room & pushed me on the bed & actually tore my shirt off? I takes alot to make a two-thousand year-old vampire sweat like that but-" Siobhan was cut off abruptly. _

_"Will you SHUT-UP!" Elijah snapped at her."Okay...sorry." She said, then proceeded to get up from the bed. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed & Elijah moved over to her, spun her around & into the wall. "You listen to me: I hate you. What is it going to take for you to believe that?" Elijah held her arms firmly in place against the wall. "Luuuuuve you." She whispered, then smiled. "I said: I HATE you." Elijah said. "Ohhh okay, hate sex. I'm all for it." Siobhan said, then suddenly put her lips on his, forcing his mouth open as she roughly traced his mouth her tongue. Elijah tried to pull away, but his body didn't then kissed her back passionately, she smiled as they kissed. She reached for the buttons on his shirt & he then stopped kissing her & looked her straight in the eyes. _

_"Stop it." He said directly, to her & to himself - trying to make the blood stop pumping to his loins. Siobhan looked at him innocently & continued to unbutton his shirt. "Remember this?" Siobhan said as she knelt down to the space just below his chest where she then kissed carresed him with her mouth. Elijah couldn't help but groan in pleasure, he tried not to, he even tried picturing her having sex with Klaus to deter his arousal, but it didn't work. _

_She finished kissing him & began to move back up to his face, all the while tracing his chest with her tounge as she stood up. Elijah immediatley began kissing & biting at her neck as she panted softly in his ear. "That's more like it." She said quitley. Elijah put his arms around her back, squeezing hard at the fabric of her lingerie, tearing it. He then quickly threw her on the bed where he lay ontop of her, they both laughed & began to kiss again..._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Elijah? Hello? Wake up bro." Lexi said as she shook him awake. Elijah quickly came to when he saw his sister's face, he hadn't had a dream that vivid in... he couldn't remember. "We have to go, since when do you over-sleep?" She said with a smile.<p>

"Stefan? Stefan? We're alone now." Katherine said, knocking on the door to his room. "What do you want Katherine?" Stefan groaned. "Open the door!" She said urgently, Stefan sighed & went to the door. He opened it & was instantly intrigued by Katherine's excited face. "I know how to get us out of here, _both of us_." She said with a large smile.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Elijah? Are you even here today?" Lexi said, concerned. Elijah couldn't shake his dream about Siobhan from his head, he hated that he wished Lexi hadn't woken him up before him & Siobhan could finish... "I'm sorry, I just can't get something out of my mind." He said.

"What?" Lexi asked. Elijah didn't want to tell her about the dream specifically, but she didn't know about Siobhan, did she?

"A woman named Siobhan." He said, exhaling. They were both standing by the window early in the morning, letting the sun coat them. Lexi had rented a small apartment for the time being.

"Who?" Lexi asked, then nodded & laughed lightly. "Oh I see, a woman. Right. Well, if there's anything I'm good at it's helping men get over their ex-lady friends." Lexi said cheerfully, this made Elijah smile.

"I turned Siobhan several years ago, a very big mistake because she's a descendant of the Celtic werewolf family - the Sullivans." Elijah said, Lexi's eyes grew wide. "Oh, oh no - I'm guessing Klaus found her." Lexi said with a pained expression. "Of course. The second Klaus told her what he wanted from her she agreed readily." He said blankly.

"Ohhhh god, I knew he had a chick to have his kids but I didn't know she was a Celtic wolf." Lexi said, putting her hand on her forehead. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lexi said.

"Information overload." Elijah replied. "Hm. I guess that's… fair-ish." She said, Elijah turned to her & smiled.

"How do you always know how to make me smile?" He said, putting his hand on her cheek.

"'Cause that's what little sisters are for." She said, then grew serious. "You hate her, don't you? Siobhan? For betraying you when you thought she cared about you?" Lexi said, Elijah removed his hand from her face & put it in his pocket. "I want to kill her as much I want to kill Klaus." He said, in a hurt tone.

"You know we've had different opinions & tactics over the years, namely concerning revenge. I was friends with Rose & Trevor, you killed Trevor finally. Rose was bitten by a werewolf. Damon told me." Lexi said, Elijah began to speak but Lexi interrupted. "Look, you know I don't really approve but that doesn't matter right now. I know how this resentment & hatred can consume you, it did me, for a long time. Don't let it consume you too." Lexi said compassionately. "Okay?" Lexi said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Get <em>both<em> of us out of here? What makes you think I want to run away?" Stefan said standing in the doorway. "Listen, I know how. Okay, but we have to discuss this quick before Siobhan gets back from wherever she went." Katherine said nervously. Stefan said & did nothing.

"Both Klaus & Siobhan have been ingesting vervain to make themselves immune to it, like I did. Now-" Katherine was cut off.

"Katherine, I am not going to help you, forget it, okay?" Stefan said, pushing her out of the way.

Katherine stumbled, then followed Stefan as he made his way into the kitchen. "Stefan!" Katherine yelled angrily from behind him, he stopped.

"What Klaus wants to do with you is _bad_." She said, Stefan turned around with disdain. He ran to her & grabbed her by the throat, Katherine maintained her composure.

"Does he want do sacrifice me?" Stefan said humorously. "No but-" Stefan cut her off.

"Well then I'm not worried." He said, letting go of her & walking back towards the kitchen.

"It's worse than your death, he needs you to bring his father back to life." She said, hoping blurting out the truth would get him to listen to her. Stefan turned around again.

"What?" He said, Katherine nodded quickly. "Heh, I first I thought maybe, just maybe he wanted his father back for sentimental purposes." Katherine said, rolling her eyes & scoffing. "And maybe deep down he does just wants to finally play catch with his real daddy, but there's a bigger reason why he wants him back. And it's entirely selfish." She said desperately. "Why would he need me now?" Stefan said mockingly.

"Because you're a blood relative, okay? Klaus' father's side of the family were all killed but somehow someone made it through the cracks. Just like what happened with Siobhan's family & just like what happened with mine. So in the year 2011 all three of the survivors & could come together to be used by Klaus. Freaky coincidence huh?" Katherine said, taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"Caroline, what's going on? Is there any news on Elena?" Tyler said over the phone to Caroline.<p>

"Well, yeah & it's pretty big." Caroline replied with a sigh. "Well, is she okay?" He asked.

"Yes & no. We think she's alive but Klaus has a new sick plan for her." Caroline said, then proceeded to tell Tyler the story.

"Sick son of a bitch." Tyler said.  
>"Wait, Elijah the brother - the brother that's dead?" Tyler said, confused.<p>

"Oh, right I forgot that part of the story. Yeah he's not dead anymore, his sister, who escaped & used to be friends with Stefan & yadda-yadda, broke him out." Caroline said.

"Ugh, this is bad." Tyler said. "I know, I know." Caroline said.

* * *

><p>"What do I have to do to get you to bring Jenna back?" Elena said softly, expecting that there'd be a catch.<p>

"Nothing, just behave. That's all." Klaus said, Elena didn't like the look in his eyes.

"The mother of the child you're carrying can perform the ceremony. She has ancient powers that until recently, I didn't know still existed. Because not even the most powerful witch in the world could bring someone back from the dead." Klaus said, eager for Elena's reaction.

Elena didn't react, she was worn out, all she wanted to do was sleep. Klaus sighed, Elena closed her eyes wearily.

"Fine, rest, we'll talk tomorrow. I'll bring Siobhan & we'll have a lovely little pow-wow." He said, Elena remained still & quiet. Klaus then unlocked the door & opened it to leave.

"You-you're leaving?" Jamie said, disappointed. "Mm-hm." Klaus nodded, Jamie moved towards him.

"Yeah I was thinking we could finally have that rendezvous you talked about." She said with a flirtatious smile, Klaus then cracked up. "You thought I was serious?" He said, laughing. Jamie grew very hurt.

"Not if you were the last woman alive." He said smugly, then tapped her twice on her cheek & walked out the door & shut it. Jamie stood there frozen, her face red.  
>Jamie caught Elena looking at her with a very slight twinge of sympathy, but then immediately looked away.<p>

Klaus strolled down towards his car when he suddenly smelled fresh blood, he stopped & attempted to locate its source. _Whoever that is they smell young_, Klaus thought himself excitedly. He followed the scent past the back of the motel complex to a small wooded area, he found himself looking at a man in his late teens or early twenties with a fresh cut on his leg, sitting on the ground.

"What are you doing out here?" Klaus said, the man looked up at him. "I just-just got kicked outta my parents' house." He said sadly.

"Awww, you seem so pathetic." Klaus said. "Hey, mind your own business man." He snapped, Klaus smiled. "Big mistake." Klaus said, he walked coolly over to the man who gazed up at him confused.

Klaus stared down at the blood on his leg, his eyes grew red, he felt the intense, hot blood rush to his face. His mouth salivated & he felt a surge of adrenilene rush through his body.

The young man saw his face & became too scared to move, Klaus knelt down & dabbed the blood on the man's leg with his index finger & brought it to his mouth, where he then gently licked it off, closing his eyes briefly.

The young man then began to get up & scrambled to run but Klaus leapt ontop of him, feeling the rush of both his vampirism & lycanthropy at the same time.  
>Relishing in the lust for blood &amp; the desire to ravage like a creature of the wild. His eyes turned a ravenous orange color as his two sides fused into one great desire: to kill.<p>

He sunk his teeth into the man's neck & broke a vital artery, he moaned in pleasure as he drank. His fingers grew into claws, he sat up & began slashing at the man's chest until his internal organs were exposed & his ribs were cracked open & in pieces.

The man was not dead yet, so Klaus began drinking the plentiful amount of blood that poured out from the man's exposed insides until they were sticky & dry.  
>Klaus' eager tongue wrapping around the curves of his heart, lungs &amp; stomach.<p>

He was finally dead. Klaus then took the man's wrist & wiped his mouth on the sleeve. He glanced down at his shirt & saw it was wrecked by him lying on the man's ruined body.

"Oh bloody hell, I really liked this shirt." Klaus muttered to himself as he stood up. He simply lifted up the body & tossed it into the darkness of the woods, then dusted his pants off & headed back to his car, satisfied & smiling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>17, June 2011<strong>_

_This is probably the most content I've been in a very, very long time. Everything has been going according to plan. And in nine short months I will finally be able to ressurect my father. The way I see it, this is a magnificant century, and I despised it at first._

* * *

><p>"Damon!" Caroline shouted, Tyler stood behind her, feeling edgy. Damon was in the boarding house cellar, there were at least eight empty blood bags strewn about around him. Where he sat mindlessly sucking down another one as he leaned against the cooler.<p>

Damon looked up at her & saw Tyler, anger grew inside of him. He tossed the blood bag to the floor & fixed his eyes on him. Caroline saw this & then positioned herself in front of Tyler.

"Damon, don't you dare." Caroline threatened, Damon slowly got up & lumbered menacingly toward them both. "What in the hell is he doing here? I told you not to be his friend." Damon said.

"You don't control who I'm friends with Damon." Caroline snapped.

"It wasn't my fault." Tyler said. "I have no control when I shift, I'm sorry." Tyler said, sincerely. Damon stopped & scoffed.

"So you're Mr. Joe Sensitive now huh Tyler?" Damon said, Tyler was insulted."Join the club, I'm redeeming myself everyday. I'm a sensitive guy now too & look where it got me." Damon said, upset.

"Are you drunk?" Caroline said, Damon gave her a sloppy thumbs-up.

"No, I have a better idea fido, let's redeem ourselves by making up for how we both treated Vicki Donovan like crap." Damon said with a weary smile. "Caroline, get out of the way." Tyler said whilst looking at Damon.

"Tyler-" Caroline began. "I'm not gonna attack him, I don't need your protection." He said confidently.

Caroline reluctantly moved out of the way & Tyler stepped several feet in front of her. "Oh this is impressive there fido, you going to defend Vicki's honor?" Damon said.

"I want an apology for killing Mason." Tyler said directly, Caroline made a face. Damon laughed.  
>"Are you serious? He made on the carpet &amp; you expected me not to throw him outside?" Damon said.<p>

"Enough with the dog jokes!" Tyler snapped, Damon made a mock startled face.

"Can't say I'm sorry for something I'm not sorry for." Damon replied haughtily. Tyler crossed his arms.

"Tyler, Damon's a brick wall. Let's go." Caroline said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Tyler shut his eyes & sighed. "Fine, I'm not done with him yet though." He said, he turned around & walked with Caroline toward the steps.

"Oh, bad fido! Grrrrr, you better not chew on the furniture upstairs!" Damon yelled, then proceeded to sit back down on the floor. He took the blood bag he had been drinking before & sipped the rest up through the straw.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up later that night drenched in sweat, he had been dreaming vividly but couldn't remember what about. He felt dehydrated, weak &amp; dizzy.<p>

He was lying on his back, the covers had been thrown to the floor. He sat up as the sheets beneath his back stuck to his salty skin.

He turned to the window & saw the full moon shining into the dark room, he heard a sudden loud howl - a wolf - a werewolf.

It was coming from outside, he saw the moon become brighter as the wolf continued to howl.

Brighter & brighter & brighter until he was blinded by the intense glow of the that radiated throughout the room. It hurt his eyes.

The werewolf then leapt through the window shattering the glass, the noise of the break was deafening.  
>Damon fell to the floor from the overwhelming light &amp; sound.<br>The wolf landed in front of Damon as he held his head in his hands & writhed on the floor.

The wolf snarled & barked, this sound was even more deafening. Damon screamed as loud as he could but he could barely hear himself over the noise.

Then the sound stopped, the room became dark again & the wolf disappeared.  
>Damon was still on the floor, wondering if he was dead yet.<p>

He lifted his head up & saw that the light was gone. He looked to the window - it was a moonless night sky.

Damon sat up abruptly from his bed. "A dream, just a dream…." He whispered to himself.

"Just a dream…." He shivered from the cold sweat he was covered in.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, you wanna talk about it Lexi?" Damon said. Damon was at the small apartment that her & Elijah were staying in for the moment. Lexi sat on the end of the bed with her quintessential playful smile.

"There's nothing to talk about Damon." Lexi replied, Damon make a sarcastic face. "If I were you, Lexi-, excuse me, _Alexandra_." Damon began, imitating the way Elijah pronounced her name.

"Then I'd be pretty pissed at me right now." He said, Lexi nodded understandably.  
>"In case you haven't noticed Damon - I'm <em>not<em> you." She said flatly. They heard a knock at the door.

"Hey guys - it's Caroline!" Caroline said, eager to be let in. Damon sighed & went to open the door & saw Caroline anxiously awaiting her turn to speak.

"Ugh, Elijah ditched me. I don't know why." Caroline said, walking through the door. "Hmm, no living occupants." Caroline said, noting her lack of a need for an invitation.

"In the history of vampires, there is no worse match than Elijah & Caroline." Damon said.

"She sorta reminds me of me a little, I didn't really think he'd ditch her." Lexi said, it had been her idea to have Elijah & Caroline team up.

"What did you do Car?" Lexi asked with a smile. "Well, I think he decided to drive off without me when I said something about his hair." Caroline said, making a slightly judgemental face.

"What?" Damon asked, somewhat alarmed. "All I said was that just a little hairspray in the morning would help-" Caroline was cut off. "No, he took your car?" Damon asked, Caroline nodded. "He said he'd bring it back." She said.

"He wouldn't." Lexi said. "Yes he would." Damon replied, Caroline looked confused."What? What would he do?" She asked as Lexi & Damon began to move towards the door. "I told you it was a bad idea." Damon said to Lexi, angrily.

"It's not like we didn't get anything good out of it." Lexi turned to Caroline. "Actually we never even got to the Lockwood place… So I didn't have to walk far to get back here" Caroline said with a pained face. "He-he may have also said something about luring Klaus out, but he was very cryptic about it." Caroline added.

"Son of a-" Damon muttered as he walked out the door, Lexi & Caroline followed.

* * *

><p>Siobhan looked at her watch. <em>This better be good<em>, she thought to herself. Siobhan hated meeting new witches, she had never cared much for them at all. The way she saw it, all witches & warlocks who weren't on her & or Klaus' side, should die.  
>They do nothing but cause problems for vampires, and as soon as they lose their usefulness they should be killed. A principal she practised at times.<p>

She stood outside a small cafe, it was a beautiful day. Siobhan enjoyed the cool breeze against her skin. Although she felt an intense eagerness to get this over with, she checked her watch & sighed.

A familar scent then hit her, she inhaled deeply - _no, it couldn't be _- _Gilroy? Who's been missing for eight years?_ "Guess who?" Siobhan felt two hands cover her eyes, someone stood behind her. "_Gil_r_oy_?" She said, startled. How did he sneak up on her?

"The one & only." He said, removing his hands from her eyes. Siobhan spun around & saw her uncle, he had a wicked grin on his face. Just like she had always remembered him, still a little bit stocky, he had kept his full, light walnut-colored hairline, which surprised her.

"Where the hell have you been!" Siobhan yelled, forgetting she was in public. "Oh here & there, Cork, Kenmare, Tipperary & even Dublin for a tick." He said. "You son of a bitch." Siobhan said with a big smile. "My favorite niece. Klaus told me about you, I'm so proud." Roy said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"So you finally figured it out huh? How'd you do it alone?" She asked. "Ahhhh, this is about you love. And your triumphant rise to power, my rise... we'll get to that later." He said, then winked. Siobhan was so happy that he was the witch, or warlock rather, who she was arranged to meet.

She usually hated surprises, but this was excellent. She wondered how Klaus got in touch with Gilroy, he's been impossible to find for years.

They both moved to Siobhan's car & got inside to talk in private. "You've aged Roy, it's a distinguished aged though." Siobhan teased. "Thirty-eight years of age. I've been looking into a way to be able to become a vampire _&_ keep my powers. Nothing yet." Roy said angrily.

"You know witches, always trying to keep nature balanced & all that crap." Siobhan said. "You thought I'd been insane?" Roy said, Siobhan nodded. "What else would we think? What kind of maniac would up & leave his family to go live in a basement & study magic?" She said playfully.

"And it was worth it! Every endless night, every test subject, every charred table, every spoiled container of milk, every property-damage solicitor, every lonely masturbatory session…" He trailed off, leaving an odd look on Siobhan's face.

"Say there, wanna see my toy?" Siobhan said with a flare of excitement, Roy sat up in his seat. "Absolutely." He answered.

Siobhan rolled up her pants' leg to reveal Betsy attached to a strap on her ankle. Roy's eyes lit up, he reached for it but Siobhan stopped his hand. "You haven't had any of those masturbatory sessions recently have you?" Siobhan said, lightly restraining his wrist.

"You don't trust me?" Roy said, slightly hurt. Siobhan let go of his wrist & moved her hand to the handle of the blade & slid it out of its case.

"That is beautiful, is it enchanted?" Roy said, Siobhan analysed it in her hand. "Not literally, but it might as well be." Siobhan said. "Hm." Roy nodded & then relaxed himself in the seat.

"I'm eager to see this Elena." He said, with a smirk. "She's quite something, although her previous doppelgänger is really something to write home about." Siobhan said.

* * *

><p>"Stefan, what have you been doing?" Klaus asked directly. Stefan sat at the table, Katherine across from him. Klaus' eyes moved toward Katherine, he bolted toward Katherine &amp; struck her across the face.<br>Blood spurted from her nose & she fell to the ground. Stefan flinched.

"Well?" Klaus said, Stefan stood up."She's just trying to syke me out." Stefan said in a calming tone.  
>"You are wavering. I don't tolerate wavering subjects." Klaus said, then snapped his fingers. The middle-aged widower then stepped out from the pantry &amp; walked in a zombie-like demeanour to Klaus &amp; Stefan.<p>

"You're a ripper, an indiscriminate killer. You're heaven is hell." Klaus said as he grabbed the man by his arms, he looked into his eyes.

"I am releasing you from my compulsion, but you will remember _everything._" Klaus said. The man then winced & backed-up two steps & became extremely frightened. "You-you killed my wife! V-v-vampires!" He shouted, Stefan looked at Klaus, he knew what to do next.

Stefan closed his eyes briefly & reopened them - bloodshot & hungry. "And she was delicious." Stefan said, the man's eyes grew wide with terror as he attempted to run. Stefan rushed in front of him & bared his teeth.  
>He tore through flesh in the man's neck &amp; sucked with such incredible force that the vein's of his feast actually broke through the skin.<p>

Klaus then quietly stepped to their side & watched with a large smile on his face. Stefan then turned to the other side of the man's neck & forced his face into him, blood poured from the wound & pooled in the floor.

"You're wasting it Stefan!" Klaus said, he shoved Stefan out of the way, Stefan fought back. "That's more like it, FIGHT!" Klaus yelled, Stefan grunted & threw himself at Klaus, Klaus pushed him back, he fell & hit the man's deplted body which now lay half-sitting up against the refrigerator.

"I thought I taught you how to not spill _one drop_." Klaus said, antagonizing him, Stefan had entered his near black-out phase. He was enraged to the point that he didn't know who was who or what was what - but did he know one thing: he was hungry.

He knew that he had to stop whomever stood between him & his kill. Stefan quickly rolled over & began drinking again, the man was near death, Stefan gulped eagerly. "RIP!" Klaus cheered on, Stefan then felt a rush of enthusiasm.

He then traced his teeth across the man's next, cutting his throat open in an straight line, blood overflowed as he sliced open the skin. Klaus looked over Stefan's shoulder & could see that the inside of the man's throat was exposed.

"Now _this_ is the definition of _bloody brilliant_." Klaus said, shaking his head. Stefan drank until the man's skin was pale & wrinkled, almost every drop of blood drained. Katherine still lay on the floor, she opened her eyes & saw Klaus standing by the wall, she heard the sounds of Stefan drinking.

_If I could just get us out of here, I'd never judge you Stefan. I'm not like Elena, I love you, for you._ Katherine thought to herself. "Ready to clean up this hideously attractive mess my sweet?" Klaus said, he saw that Katherine had woken up.

* * *

><p>Klaus &amp; Stefan sat on the sofa drinking wine, wearing fresh, dry, clean clothes. "I can't have you slipping. Your brutality is essential to my cause." Klaus said, pleased. "Oh, they're here." Klaus said with a large smile."<br>Siobhan & her warlock , werewolf uncle…. A war-wolf?" Stefan said, chuckling. Klaus ignored him & kept his eye on the door.

The door opened & Siobhan walked in first & Roy followed shortly after, he then stopped just past the doorway. "Smells like someone just died." Roy said, with an interested look. He then saw Klaus looking at him from the sofa & his face grew serious.

"K-Klaus." Roy said, starstruck. Klaus motioned for him to come over to him. Roy slowly walked over to the sofa. Siobhan had shut the door & stood watching the exchange, Stefan found it amusing. "It is an honor to meet you sir." Roy said, exhilarated. Klaus stood up, he held his hand out, he shook it eagerly.

"I have to thank you, you've already done so much for me. I will do whatever you want, I'm eternally in your debt." Roy said, Klaus was greatly pleased, his inflated ego filled the whole room. Roy briefly glanced at Klaus' wrist, then away, Klaus saw this.

"Already eager for my blood are you?" Klaus said, Roy tried to remain composed. "Do something for me first. Katerina?" Klaus called, Katherine came from down the hall, awaiting her latest punishment. Roy saw her & almost gasped at her beauty.

"Let's see that vervain toss… thing or spell you told me about." Klaus said from behind Roy. Siobhan stepped closer to see, Stefan watched with great fascination. Katherine began to speak, but Klaus held up his finger.  
>She looked at Stefan, gave him a sweet, yet pleaful face. Stefan remained unphased.<p>

Roy analysed Katherine carefully then dug his hand into his pocket, he pulled something out & held in firmly in his hand for a second. Katherine fearfully gawked at him. He then lightly flicked his hand & small leaves of vervain flew toward Katherine, the second before they hit her they caught fire.

Each leaf hit a different part of exposed skin, making a loud sizzling sound as they burned her flesh. She screamed out it pain as the leaves stuck to her skin with small flames erupting from each one.  
>Roy kept his hand open &amp; palm outstretched, he then closed it slightly, the flame went down &amp; Katherine breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

He then reopened his hand & Katherine erupted in white-hot fire. She shrieked & cried, louder than Klaus, Siobhan & Stefan have ever heard her scream before. Roy then stopped & rested his hand by his side. Katherine fell limp to the ground, smoke coming off her burns.

"That's how it's done." Roy said, extremely proud of his ability.

"So it then came to pass…." Klaus said, trailing off for effect. Roy turned to Klaus & his eyes lit up, Siobhan's face glowed. Klaus held out his hand to Siobhan. "Would you mind? Your blade?" Klaus said, Siobhan instantly bent down & retrieved Betsy from her ankle.

Klaus took the knife in his hand & guided it across his wrist, his blood seeped out from the wound. "Drink." Klaus said, turning to Roy. He began to breathe heavily & stared at the blood on Klaus' wrist like it was a message from god.

He then slowly approached Klaus & began to take his wrist. "One moment." Klaus said, his wound had healed, he began to use the knife to cut himself again. He sliced open his wrist again & even more of his rich blood gushed out.

Roy quickly took Klaus' wrist & put his mouth on the open cut. He had never drank blood before, he didn't think that a non-vampire could hunger for it so much, but he had never tasted anything more orgasmically delicious than Klaus' blood.

Klaus closed his eyes & relished in the feeling of Roy's desire for him. Stefan suddenly stood up. "I want it too." He said. Roy stopped drinking & wiped the blood of his mouth as he then licked the remains from his fingers.

Klaus turned around to Stefan with a half-smile."Give me your uncursed blood. Please. I want it." Stefan said.

* * *

><p>Klaus had many things to mull over in his head the next day, his recent decisions have brought much good fortune on his behalf. The next errand he was to run was one he looked forward to, it was time for a re-shuffle. He neared the door of the motel, he was tired of this place already. He smiled at the thought of Jamie wondering why he wanted to be alone with her. He got to the door &amp; took a deep breath &amp; turned the knob - unlocked - he noticed.<p>

"Hello sweet Jamie." Klaus said, Jamie looked at him eagerly. "I regret to inform you I have some bad news." Klaus said. Jamie looked worried. Klaus then spotted a small radio on the table next to the TV. He reached for it & clicked it on, classical opera came on. Klaus smiled lightly. Jamie glanced at the radio,

"Oh Jamie, Jamie. Loyal, sweet, grovelling Jamie. What would I have done without you?" He said with a smile.

Of course, witches are easily replaceable." Klaus said, he took a step towards her. She grew scared & her eyes became large.

"No, Klaus, please. I'll do anything, just let me _go_. You don't have to do this." She pleaded, her eyes welled up with tears. Klaus made a mock face of consideration of her plea.

"No, you my dear, you've been used up. I've heard about your incessant sympathy for Elena. I cannot & will not have a potential traitor in my midst. I have someone much better, I can see him working for the long haul. Infact, he may even be in love with me." Klaus said, he fixed his eyes on Jamie's terrified face.

"No, no-" Jamie cried. Klaus took his hand & forced it into Jamie's chest, he grasped her beating heart to just where it didn't instantly kill her. He relished in the sound of deep voices of the opera, he remembered when that particular ballad was written.

He formed his hand around her heart, she could feel the intense pain fill her whole body. She made a muffled cry. She began to crumple towards him. He put his free hand around her & kissed her on the top of the head.

"Shhhhh, it's alright. It's all alright." Klaus said, with a sudden burst of euphoria, he crushed her heart with his hand. Jamie's eyes rolled back in her head & Klaus let her fall to the floor. He held her heart in his hand, hers looked healthy he noted.

"Oh well, looks like your not going to get that white picket fence after all." Klaus said.


	11. Chapter 11

"Elijah!" Lexi yelled, she listened for him near the warehouse but heard nothing. She stood idle for a while, she still heard nothing. _Oh my god_, she thought. _They're gone, Klaus moved them again_. She forced her anger down. She rushed to the large opening to the warehouse & confirmed what she suspected - the caskets were was afraid that Elijah had come here, seen this & left angry.

She suddenly had a thought, _what if he's_… _at the ritual site?_

* * *

><p>Elijah stood in the clearing of the site, the sky was overcast &amp; even though the weather was warm, he felt a sharp cold wind rush through him. He shut his eyes…<p>

"_I saw it happen. I saw Klaus kill him." Alexandra said, placing her hands on the railing of the balcony. There was a cool breeze that allowed them to open the French doors behind them.  
>Elijah stood solemnly beside her. Elijah looked at her eyes, he saw nothing but red-hot hatred. Not only had Klaus taken Kenan, but he had drowned Alexandra in sorrow. <em>

_Alexandra, who was always the brightest star in the dead of night. "It'll be alright." Elijah said, placing his hand on her back. She remained motionless when a servant came from the interior of the estate.  
><em>

_"Ms. Alexandra, you have a message from a Niklaus." He said, both Elijah & Alexandra turned around.  
>"He says: It's your turn." The servant said. Alexandra grew furious &amp; moved over to the man &amp; pushed him against the wall. <em>

_"No sister, we must not sink to his level." Elijah said, Alexandra didn't listen. She grabbed the servant by his shirt cuffs & her fangs grew sharp, she sunk them into his neck as he screamed for help. Elijah objected to this but he couldn't stop gawking at the man's pulsating blood. _

_His eyes grew hot as he then heard the maid quickly approach from inside, hearing the screams. He shrugged & dove for her. The woman shrieked as Elijah forced her to the ground, he restrained her wrists against the faded carpet & tore at her flesh. _

_Alexandra had moved into the open doorway, licking her lips as she watched Elijah feast upon the unsuspecting maid. Her eyes were no longed red-hot with hatred, they were red-hot with elation. She…_

"Elijah! There you are! Why, WHY did you ditch Caroline?" Lexi said scornfully.  
>"How did you know where to find me?" Elijah asked, Lexi was holding a cell phone in her hand. She held it up waved it.<p>

"I guessed it. And good ol' mister Damon gave me directions." Lexi said, Elijah looked down & smiled lightly.  
>"So this where it all went down huh?" Lexi said, scanning the area.<p>

"Imagine how things would be if I hadn't gone back on my promise. If Klaus were dead." Elijah said, staring at the quarry. "You thought we were all dead, you would have regretted it if you had killed him because you thought you'd never find us; dead or alive." Lexi reassured him.

"But you're not! If I he were dead right now, you'd still be here. They all would be because… he lied." Elijah said, growing upset."We can't dwell on it, we have to focus on right now." Lexi said, Elijah almost snapped at her, but forced it down. "You know, I have never felt more powerless. We explained everything to Damon & his... _friends_ & yet... I think they believe me but even the ones who are so desperate to rescue Elena haven't got a clue what to do either." Elijah said.

"He moved them again." Lexi said. "What?" Elijah sighed, Lexi nodded & put her hand to her temple. "Yeah, they're all gone again. It won't be long before our dear brother finds out you're gone. We're both in more danger now because he'll assume where I am, you are. He's still looking for me." She said.

* * *

><p>Siobhan unzipped her black leather purse &amp; began to fetch her knife from it, she saw it was gone. <em>Damnit Roy<em>, she thought to herself. Klaus then approached her from behind & wrapped his arms around her.

"Our family is getting larger by the week." He said, he then kissed her lightly on her neck. Siobhan suddenly forgot about Betsy. "Is this your way of telling me you want another…. Heir?" Siobhan said with a smirk. Klaus turned her around & kissed her on her lips, Siobhan sighed lightly & put her arms around his waist.

"Ah yes, I'm so happy to have an even larger extended family in the works." Roy said from behind.  
>"And the moment is ruined." Klaus murmured, pulling away from Siobhan.<br>Siobhan turned around to look at her uncle.

"Give it back." Siobhan said, holding her hand out. "Give what back?" Roy asked innocently.  
>"Betsy. Give it back." She said firmly, Roy shrugged. Siobhan began to bolt toward him when Klaus grabbed her arm.<p>

"Now, now. I don't want to have you kids fighting today. Gilroy, give her her toy back." Klaus said, amused. "Okay, fine. It's in your purse." Roy replied, Siobhan scoffed. Roy motioned to her purse, Siobhan opened it & saw it lying comfortably ontop of the bag's contents.

"How did you…..?" She began."Oh hell, considering all the things witches can do, this surprises you?" He said, Siobhan became greatly irritated. "I could take this & tear your organs out one by one." Siobhan said, both angrily & playfully.

"I sometimes wonder if I even have internal organs anymore." He replied. "Ohhhhh, I get it. Jealous much?" Siobhan said antagonistically. Klaus was enjoying this, he stepped back.

"My hands are spinning saucers of metal, _uncle Roy_." Siobhan threatened. "Superb Siobhan! Yes, please stab me! Let's see how quickly I heal!" Roy almost bounced up & down. Siobhan twirled the knife in her hand appraohed Roy as he waited eagerly.

He lifted up the bottom of his shirt as to not tear a hole in the fabric. Siobhan didn't hesitate, she drove it in all the way into his skin. Roy grimaced in pain, he tried to hide the agony of the jagged pain in his side. He felt his eyes well up with tears from the pain. Siobhan pulled it out & held it at her side. He hunched over trying not to collapse or to hold the wound.

Klaus & Siobhan watched as the incision slowly grew back together. Roy began to breathe a sigh of relief as he felt the pain diminish. "Mmmmm, I've seen faster." Klaus concluded, Siobhan nodded. "Because you haven't triggered me yet." Roy said, standing up straight again.

"So, is this your way of hazing me Klaus." Roy said, becoming totally composed. Klaus laughed. "This is how you _begin_ your hazing young sir." Klaus replied.

* * *

><p>"The Sullivans. They're witches?" Jeremy asked, Bonnie sat next to him on the end of his bed. An old book sat in her lap.<br>"They're… I don't know what they are. They're descended from the Druids, but they're also werewolves…" Bonnie said, she pursed her lips.

"Well whoever they are they're not good news." Jeremy said. "Well apparently, Sullivan wasn't their original surname, that wouldn't make sense…. um, but they've had the same surname for a thousand years. They've made a point to keep it." Bonnie said, frustrated.

"They were dangerous enough for someone to think they had to be killed." She added, then shut the book & sighed. "Hey, what's the matter?" Jeremy asked, placing his arm around her. "So you don't think Elena's dead?" Bonnie said.

"No, I don't. I mean, I- I don't know I haven't seen her but then again I've only seen Vicki & Anna." Jeremy said. The fact that Jeremy had been able to see Vicki & Anna occasionally made her feel guilty - she abused her power. She then compared herself to Siobhan & even Greta who had also served Klaus.

Abusers of power. Witches are supposed to protect the balance, not tip the scales. Now Bonnie felt that she was just as bad as them. She did the exact thing Klaus wants to do, something that's unethical & irresponsible - bring the dead back to life.

She moved her eyes to Jeremy & then remembered why she did what she did. She smiled at him, he smiled back, her heart grew warm. But how could she let him die? How? He's not a bad person, he wasn't meant to die. Sometimes people go when they're not supposed to & she was meant to bring him back.

_Oh, who am I kidding? Just because he's a good person doesn't give me the right to do that. Even bringing back Mother Theresa would still be wrong_.

"Jeremy. What I did was wrong, bringing you back." She said, Jeremy sighed. "We've been over this a hundred times Bonnie." He said, then looked away.  
>"But I'm just as bad as Klaus, wanting to ressurect his father. And-and you brought back death with you. I can't-I…" Bonnie was cut off.<p>

"You are _nothing_ like Klaus, you did what you did out of love." Jeremy said, returning his gaze to hers. "But the dead are supposed to stay dead." Bonnie said intensely.

"That's why witches don't like vampires." Jeremy said disapprovingly. "Yeah, pretty much." Bonnie said. Tension grew in the room, they were both silent for a long time.

* * *

><p>"You still in pain Katherine?" Stefan asked, smiling. "Don't act like you don't care Stefan, you care &amp; you <em>know it<em>." She said, lying on the leather sofa in the living room.

"Are you kidding? I love seeing you in pain." Stefan said gleefully, Katherine shook her head. "I don't believe it. You don't believe it deep down. I'm not Elena, I don't judge you for what & who you are." She said tenderly, Stefan said nothing.

"Stefan, you can't agree to what Klaus wants. His family was dangerous, I mean - they're related to _him_. How can they not be?" She said. "I made a deal. I'd do what Klaus wants if he saved Damon. And yeah, part of me is a little bitter about that but… I turned it off." Stefan said, crossing his arms.

"There's only so much that can be turned off." Katherine stated. "And…" Katherine exhaled. "And Damon? He's in for it. Or maybe he's already one." She said.

"One what?" Stefan asked. "Damon's related to Klaus too. He drank Klaus' blood to heal him. His uncursed blood." Katherine said. Stefan's eyes grew wide.

The chain link went off in his head:_ Klaus' blood - blood of hybrid - Damon is related to Klaus -__Me & Damon's werewolf side is dormant until we drink the blood of original hybrid who was uncursed… But the Sullivans? Siobhan & Roy were already wolves when they drank from him - They're a different bloodline - Klaus' uncursed blood removed the curse of the moon from them…. The curse that was put on Klaus applied to all who were born from him… and his family? But the ritual only removed the curse from him..._

"You figured it out?" Katherine said. "Has Damon triggered the curse yet?" Stefan said, he felt exhilarated. He didn't know why, for moment he imagined he & Damon both as hybrids. As brothers again, the Salvatore brothers; best friends. On the hunt, together… then he saw Katherine looking at him. Katherine.

The reason he & Damon became enemies. "What do you want Stefan? Do you want Damon? Your brother? Back as BFFs? Or do you want your freedom?" Katherine said. Klaus had been listening from outside, Stefan & Katherine heard him approach from the patio. He slid the door open & swaggered into the living room.

"And finally the light bulb goes off. Well done." Klaus said, he began to clap slowly & sarcastically.

"So, are you two ready to take our next leave then?" Klaus said.

* * *

><p>Klaus had his family moved to where he planned on going next. Whilst he had time to go off on his own, he trekked down to a large cellar under an abandoned warehouse. He was amused at the cliché of it. He had four guards on duty there, or servants, as he liked to call them. It was dimly lit but he could see with crystal-clear precision Each casket was laid on top of an old lumber shelf, there were two levels.<p>

"My family. I haven't seen you all in quite some time. They are still in alphabetical order; aren't they?" Klaus asked the guard, he nodded yes.

"Good. Now…. That means that… Orpha must be here." He said as he moved to the casket in the middle. He unlocked the two hinges at the ends & flipped up the large hinge in the center. He carefully lifted up the lid & gazed at his late sister.

A small half-smile entered his face as he stared down at her. "Because of you, I know what a dead angel looks like. He traced her ice-cold face with his index finger. He thought she looked like a porcelain doll. He then eerily shut the coffin lid & locked it.

"Ohhhh, Elijah. I just have to _have_ a looksie at _you_." Klaus said sadistically as he walked over to Elijah's coffin. He smiled at he unbolted the locks, he inhaled deeply & lifted up the lid. He saw the body wasn't Elijah's. It was a human man who looked to have been dead for at least a week.

Klaus froze, he felt his body quiver with rage. "WHAT HAPPENED!" He screamed, facing the guard. The guard was confused, he didn't know what had happened. "What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"He's GONE idiot! What did you do huh? Tell me, what!" Klaus yelled, he moved toward the frightened man. "He-he's gone? Oh, I'm so sorry I have no idea what happened…" He trailed off.

"LIAR!" Klaus said as he ran toward the man, he drew a fist back & struck him below the jaw, severing his jugular vein - he died almost instantly. Klaus then became frantic, _what if there were others gone? _He raced over to each coffin prying them open one by one, they were all still there. By this time Klaus was a small bit relieved, until he got to the last one - what was supposed to be Alexandra's. "They must have run off together, how sweet." Klaus said ferociously, his rage intensifying.

* * *

><p>Damon felt his heartbeat increase, he stood alone in his room at a quarter to midnight. Memories of his nightmare came rushing back, the blinding moonlight, the snarling wolf, the deafening sound, the pain…<p>

He glanced to his bed, he briefly thought of Rose, he smiled very slightly at the thought of her. And then remembered why she had died...

He stepped over to the window, the moon was not full but he felt its power still. The way the light felt on his skin was like nothing he'd ever felt before. _He liked it_. He wondered why he wanted it, _why_? He asked himself. _It's a part of me now rather I like it or not, I should embrace it. What else is there to do? _He thought.

_This means Stefan is one too… and that Klaus is my a thousand-times uncle or daddy or whatever._

Damon didn't like feeling this way but he couldn't help it, he had always enjoyed giving himself over to blood; but this?


	12. Chapter 12

_**29 June, 2011**_

_I haven't a clue who, or when Elijah was set free, but I assume it has everything to do with Alexandra._

_I feel like those who I've hired to do my work are wavering, they've become sympathisers. I need an entirely new team of subordinates. Needless to say I killed all who worked there & transported the bodies to the new location. Twenty-three in all, not one didn't swear their loyalty, but I knew better._

_I know when there's a mass conspiracy to undermine my centuries of hard work. Infact, I would not be surprised if their betrayal has do with Elena. They haven't met her, but I know she must have been one of the reasons why they helped Lexi set Elijah free. What I don't understand is why only Elijah was let out, this must be part of a greater plan._

* * *

><p>There was an instant where Elena almost felt comfortable, the guard who was watching over her was probably about six-foot-five &amp; well over two-hundred pounds. She didn't know his name, which she almost felt bad about. He told her Jamie wasn't coming back, Elena assumed the worst had happened to her.<p>

Although, she appreciated that Klaus hadn't killed Jamie in front of her. Elena had but only small things to comfort her now, her life had been turned upside down & inside out. She thought she had it bad before, but at least she had her home.

She had lost Stefan, but she had Damon. She also had Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric… she hadn't seen them in weeks. She used them to think about whilst she fell asleep at night, at times she imagined herself in Stefan's arms again. She was unsurprised however, when her imaginary Stefan turned to Damon. She didn't care, she just wanted someone familiar. A familiar voice, smell, touch, look…

The nameless guard had taken her to a fancy apartment somewhere in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. It was in the heart of downtown, it overlooked the skyline & had it been a different situation, Elena would have been ecstatic to stay in such a lovely place.  
>Elena placed her recently purchased purse on the dining table &amp; sighed. The guard came up from behind &amp; spoke. "Jamie is gone now, there's a new witch to help look after you. Klaus &amp; Siobhan will also be here later today." He said robotically.<p>

Elena instantly felt a pain of dread her chest when she heard Klaus' name.

A short while later, Elena was sitting on the black leather sofa when she saw the guard move towards the door. She realised she hadn't been listening to a single sound, but she knew that Klaus must be here. The guard opened the door, Elena couldn't see beyond the guard due to his size. She heard Klaus' voice & she shuddered. "Come in, both of you." He said. That meant Siobhan was with him, now she felt even more dread.

The guard moved out of the way to allow Klaus & Siobhan to enter through the door. The guard shut the door behind him. "Now _this_ is the way to live." Klaus said, gesturing largely to the full apartment. "Raaar!" Siobhan made a mock purring sound & a cat's meow.

"We ought to get you a whole new maternity wardrobe, are you showing yet?" Siobhan said casually.

"What do you want me say?" Elena asked, her face distressed. Klaus snickered & shook his head.

"You know, you have so much power & you don't even know it." He said, Elena gave a look of confusion.  
>"I had to completely reshuffle my entire….what you might call 'army' because of you." Klaus said, crossing his arms. Siobhan wasn't listeing, she was checking out the apartment in awe.<p>

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked. "Nevermind." Klaus said, Siobhan then came flitting from down the hall. "There is a whirlpool tub here! If I only I were you Elena…" Siobhan said, salting Elena's wounds.

Elena flashed her a snide look. The guard smiled lightly at the exchange, Siobhan saw this & slowly approached him. Siobhan hated that he didn't flinch, he wasn't afraid of her. Be it she was almost a foot shorter than him, she knew that didn't matter.

"So what are we going to do with you?" She said to the guard, he narrowed his eyes down at her. Siobhan put up her most feminine charm, Klaus began to realise what she was about to do. Elena didn't, but she wouldn't be surprised.  
>Siobhan bent down no more than she had to &amp; pulled up her black pants leg, she drew Betsy from the strap on her ankle. The guard then realised he was in danger.<p>

"You know your fate - um - I'm sorry. What's your name?" Siobhan said, the guard nervously answered. "G-Gary." He said. "You knew your fate when you started this Gary." She said, Elena's eyes grew wide. Klaus watched as if her is if it were daytime television.  
>Gary began to raise his arms to attack her when Siobhan instantly pushed him up against the wall by his neck with one hand., He struggled but it was useless.<p>

"Time for you to meet your end, sorry sweetie." She said in a baby-like tone. Siobhan forced the knife into his stomach & he groaned.

"And that there, is your stomach. This, is your small intestine." She said as she moved the knife down. He yelled out in agony, Elena wanted to look away but she couldn't. She regretted that this wasn't new to her.

"Shut-up!" Siobhan yelled, she removed the knife with a sudden stroke. "I'll show you where your lungs are." She said as she began to drive Betsy into his chest.

"No! Just kill him now, please." Elena pleaded. Siobhan refrained from stabbing Gary again & turned her head to Elena. Elena wondered how such a beautiful, sweet face could be so evil. Klaus eagerly anticipated the next move, his eyes darted back & forth between the two women.

"Mmmm, um. No." Siobhan said, she turned back around & drove the knife into his chest. Elena closed her eyes, Klaus smiled.

"There's your lungs, there's your esophagus & this….." She began, as pulled the knife in & out repeatedly.  
>"Is your throat." Siobhan said as she positioned him against the wall. With a graceful swift montion; slit his throat. She let go of him &amp; dropped to the floor.<p>

"That took a lot outta me, I need a drink." Siobhan said, placing her knife back into her ankle strap & turning around to go to Klaus. Elena opened her eyes & saw Gary lying dead on the floor, she felt angry.

"Beautifully done dear. Oh, I feel like I have nothing left to teach you." He said delicately, Siobhan turned on her feminine charm again.

"Thank you. Means a lot." She said, Klaus & Siobhan then turned their gaze towards the door. "Hey Elena, your new guy is here. Late, as usual." Siobhan said, Elena was somewhat relieved that she might not have to spend as much time with Klaus & Siobhan as she thought. Siobhan strutted to the door, unlocked it & opened it.

"You missed the show." She said to Roy. "You always start without me." He said, walking through the door.  
>"I can see how the air changes color once someone's died." Roy said, Siobhan shut the door &amp; locked it.<p>

Roy saw the dead guard & walked slowly over to him & analysed his wounds.  
>"Hm, nicely done. Shameful I missed it." He said, he then saw Klaus looking at him &amp; suddenly felt more energetic. Elena wondered if Roy was related to Siobhan, he had an Irish accent. He was slightly shorter than Klaus &amp; appeared that he hadn't shaved that morning.<p>

It was then that Roy noticed Elena, he looked her up & down on the sofa.  
>"She's the spitting image alright." Roy said, he neared Elena &amp; she winced slighty.<p>

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to protect you. You're practically family now." He said, leaning towards her.  
>She didn't like the way he looked her, frankly she didn't like the way Klaus or Siobhan looked at her either.<p>

Roy leaned in towards her face & very lightly kissed her cheek, Elena felt like she was a hawk's prey.  
>With everyone watching her hungrily. Roy leaned back &amp; laughed.<p>

"Oh she's fragile, great." He said, crossing his arms. Klaus approached him from behind & whispered in his ear.

"You have a mess to clean up, I suggest you do it _now_." He said, Roy shut his eyes briefly & exhaled at the feeling of Klaus' body so close to his. Roy turned to the dead man & walked several steps towards him. Siobhan watched anxiously to see how he'd do it.

Roy rubbed his hands together & sparks flew, a strong light formed from his hands.

"I hope this isn't too loud." Roy muttered. He separated his hands & faced his hands outward toward the body, a mixture of flames wrapped in electricity shot out. It hit the man's body & engulfed him in flames. The flames only touched the body & not the wall or the floor. Roy appeared to be chanting quietly, Klaus glanced at his watch.

After one minute, the mixture of blue, orange & the occasional glimpse of flesh, evaporated.

Elena gasped softly, only a pile of grey ashes lay on the floor. Roy placed his arms by his side & turned around desperate for positive feedback.

"Eh?" He said with a nervous smile. "Not bad, but I've seen better." Klaus said, Roy's smile faded in disappointment.

"Come on Siobhan, there's a lovely bar downstairs waiting for us." Klaus said, he placed his arms around her & started for the door.

* * *

><p>Damon sat at the Mystic Grill bar, he eyed his bourbon in the glass &amp; exhaled irritably.<p>

He felt the power of the half-moon throughout his body, he knew what he had to do.

He threw back his last shot & slid a generous tip to the bartender. He got up & began to take his leave when he saw Alaric enter the bar. _Oh great_, Damon mouthed to himself. Alaric was glad to see Damon, the thought that he & Damon were friends flashed through his mind. _The odd couple much_? Ric thought to himself, he saw Damon wasn't too happy to see him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alaric said.

"What do you think? Lost the love of my life, can't find her, all hope is lost. The usual." Damon said offensively, Alaric nodded.

"I know how you feel, what makes you think I'm not going through the same thing?" Alaric said, one hand in his pocket. "Let's not do this, okay? I am not in the mood for dead-girlfriend bonding." Damon said as he passed Ric & began to leave.

"Elena's not dead Damon." Alaric said, Damon stopped & turned around to face him. "She's not." Ric stated plainly. "When Isobel disappeared you knew she wasn't really dead, right?" Damon said, Ric said nothing but answered yes with his eyes.

"Yeah, so years later, you were still hung up on her. You wanted to find her. And what did you find?" Damon said, growing ever more upset. "Not the woman I married." Alaric said.

"How do I know when or if I see Elena again, the woman I love won't be gone?" Damon said, Alaric scoffed.  
>"Are you hearing yourself? Have you <em>met<em> Elena?" Alaric said, unintentionally antagonising him.

"Look, Elena is the most strong-willed person I know, there's no way that the person we know is going to disappear." Alaric said, Damon nodded slightly. "Yeah, but things don't always turn out the way you think." Damon said, turning around to leave.

Alaric sighed as he watched Damon leave the building, he had the strange urge to follow him for some reason.  
>So he slowly edged toward the door &amp; walked outside. He looked around but didn't see Damon, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly thought of the underground alley nearby, he quickly moved to the steps leading down to it. He stood at the top &amp; tried to listen, he heard sloppy footsteps, he thought it either be Damon or Damon's next victim.<p>

"Damon!" Alaric shouted, he heard his voice echo down the stairs.

Alaric heard no reply & then began quickly down the stairs, he then heard the dreaded suckling sounds.

"Damon!" Alaric yelled, the noised stopped. He couldn't see anything but shadows, the street light that had had the area under some light was out. He saw Damon come out of the shadows, blood covered his mouth, veins stood out red underneath his eyes & his blue eyes glowed crimson. "What are you doing!" Alaric shouted.

"Embracing my fate." Damon said, Alaric was antsy & confused. "Who is that? You did you kill?" Alaric accused, Damon scoffed, his face beginning to return to normal.

"Relax, he's not dead…yet." Damon said, wiping the blood off of his mouth.  
>"Embracing your fate? As what? A killer?" Alaric said, Damon put his hand to his temple. They were both silent, Alaric began to speak again when Damon interrupted.<p>

"As a werewolf! Okay! A werewolf damnit!" Damon yelled, the veins underneath his eyes growing again.  
>"What?" Alaric began to ask questions but put two &amp; two together - Damon was triggering the curse. His werewolf side was activated by drinking Klaus' hybrid blood, he was triggering the curse by killing someone.<p>

"No, no you don't have to do this!" Alaric said, he began to run into the shadows to find whomever it was that Damon had attacked. Damon grabbed him by the neck & forced him against the wall, Alaric was much more irritated than scared, as usual when it came to Damon.

"It's too late. It was going to happen one way or another eventually." He said, breathing heavily.  
>"Why? Why do you want this?" Alaric asked desperately. Damon released him from his grip, Alaric rubbed his aching throat.<p>

"You don't know what it's been like. Ever since I drank that bastard's blood, it won't stop. This is more than Tyler Lockwood & his petty outbursts when he was human every full moon. I'm a vampire right? So everything's heightened… and this. You think I _want_ to want it?" Damon said, he began pacing.

"I can't sleep at night, and when I do I dream about it. About being a wolf, barking at the moon. I think about it all the time, it won't stop, I hear wolves howling all day in my head. I have to make the noise stop!" He exclaimed. Alaric felt defeated, he knew he couldn't stop what was about to happen.

They both heard groaning come from the shadows, Alaric began to lurch forward when Damon rushed into the shadows. "No!" Alaric shouted, he then heard a neck snap. Damon came out of the shadows, he appeared stunned. Ric anxiously waited for Damon's next move.

Damon suddenly groaned & grabbed his head. He then lifted his head & Ric saw his eyes were glowing gold, Damon continued to moan in pain.

Damon felt his insides trying to tear themselves free, an excruciating mix of agony & euphoria. The howling in his head grew louder & louder until he was on the ground.

"Hey, try to control it! Stop, don't do this _here_ you idiot!" Ric yelled, Damon continued to writhe on the ground when suddenly he appeared to fall unconscious, he lay flat on his back. The silence was deafening, Ric waited for Damon to awake again, but after two minutes he still lay still. Alaric didn't know if Damon would transform now or not, but he decided to air on the side of caution.

_If he's going to transform then I need to get him out of town_, Alaric thought. But he wondered how the hell he was going to drag Damon into his car without anyone noticing.

_It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to say that he drank too much_, he thought. Alaric breathed in & out in preparation, he walked over to Damon & knelt down.

"Please tell me vampires aren't heavier than humans." He muttered. Ric grabbed him by the shoulders, Damon's eyes suddenly flew open. Alaric flinched, Damon abruptly sat up. "Why didn't you turn?" Alaric asked, Damon rubbed his head & grimaced.

"Elijah said after the dormancy is lifted & you triggered the curse you can turn at will - but only after the dear old hybrid himself transforms. " Damon said.

"Until then the once every full moon rule still applies." Damon finished exhaustedly, he then began to get up. Alaric sighed largely.

"Right, the next time Klaus transforms, so will you. So you have no idea when you're going to start-" Alaric was angry at what he saw was an irresponsible decision on Damon's behalf.

"Then I'll just have to take up residency in the old Lockwood cellar, won't I?" Damon said, walking past Ric to the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Why don't we close these? The outside world looks much better with curtains covering it." Roy said, he closed the curtains &amp; drew down the blinds. Elena looked up at him; she actually missed Jamie, she didn't like the idea of having to live with a man.<p>

"What are _you_ thinking about?" Roy asked with a sparkle, Elena looked away. "Just so you know, I have no impure intentions with you. Infact, you remind me of my daughter." He said, Elena felt sorry for whoever his daughter was.

"Oh, come now this isn't that bad! We're going to have so much fun here Elena." He said enthusiastically, Elena remained still. "Come on, don't make me beg for your approval. I'm going to be here for the… what's that expression you Americans use? The long haul?" He said, Elena nodded.

"Yes then, the long haul. I'm very excited, I hope Klaus will be happy with my care of you. I've been dreaming of this for years, now I can finally prove I'm worth it." He said excitedly, Elena looked up interested.

"Prove you're worth it?" She said. "Absolutely! I've never been happier, I've waited so long for this. So long…"  
>He said, exhaling deeply. Elena was put-off by his rambling. "So, where are you from?" Elena asked, not really interested in the answer, he ignored her.<p>

"Do you wish that other witch were here? Please don't tell me you two had bonded." He said, slightly sarcastic. Elena rolled her eyes. "You, madame, are bringing me down." Roy said, he stepped toward Elena, he bent down & grabbed her by the shoulders & pulled her up to his level.

Elena felt that he had extra-human strength even though he didn't hurt her. He looked deeply into her eyes, Elena saw his eyes were the same olive green as Siobhan's. She didn't know why, but she knew this was a bad thing.

He began to hypnotise her - he inserted mental pictures in her head: pictures & feelings of joy & excitement. Elena saw bright, vivid colors in her head, she saw musical notes, even balloons & she heard laughter. She smiled largely, she began laughing herself. Roy drew away from her. Elena sighed in relief & her body relaxed, she put her hand to her forehead.

"I think you ought to feel better now." Roy said, Elena looked at him for the first time without fear."Yeah, what's there to do here?" She asked excitedly, her body felt like it was going to explode from energy.

* * *

><p>Stefan lay in the bed of the new classical Colonial home in suburban Milwaukee that he, Klaus, Siobhan &amp; Katherine had claimed. He had awoken with visions in his head of Elena, alternating with each bloody kill since his time with Klaus. He briefly had a fantasy about Elena as a hunter, but that passed as soon as he felt a body next to him.<p>

"Hey Stefan." Katherine said, lying on her side, head in the pillow. "What do you want?" Stefan asked.

"You. Always you." She replied with a playful smile. Stefan groaned & sat up, Katherine eyed him.

"You know it & I know it. If we got out of here then we could be together, truly together. Because I don't judge you for who you are." She said, Stefan looked back her.

"Yeah, you've said that already." He said, annoyed. Katherine then sat up.  
>"Ugh, you are just a brick wall! Why don't you just sit &amp; listen to what I have to say?" Katherine pleaded.<p>

"Because I've heard it, okay Katherine? And I'm sick of it." He replied, getting up from the bed. "Do you miss poor old Elena?" Katherine said in a mock baby tone, he flashed her an insulting look.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but she has Damon. She's fine." Stefan said with a relaxed smile.  
>"Oh wake up! That's not what's going on here. Klaus has been keeping a secret from you for awhile now because he doesn't think you can handle it yet." Katherine said.<p>

"What? What else are you going to try to temp me with huh?" Stefan said angrily, Katherine shut her eyes briefly. "I actually think that if we got out of here we could find Elijah & he might actually overlook hating me for long enough to help us kill-" Katherine was cut off.

"I actually, don't really want Klaus dead." Stefan said, Katherine looked at him in disbelief.  
>"I told you Stefan, I told you you'd regret this. Regardless of why you agreed to give yourself to him. You don't have to believe I word I say, but believe me when I say this:<em> You Will Regret This - for the rest of your life.<em>" Katherine said, growing very serious.

Stefan shook his head, Katherine felt that for the first time, she had gotten through to him. Stefan thought about it all: Klaus held onto his grudge against Katherine for five-hundred years. He doesn't _ever_ give up on what he wants. He always gets his way, without regard to whom he has to kill in the process.

Stefan had overheard Klaus discuss how he killed twenty-three of his own workers because Elijah had escaped. Stefan had seen Klaus change somewhat over their time together, he had grown more paranoid, more on-guard.  
>A wave of fear washed up &amp; down his body, but what Katherine was suggesting was a suicide mission.<p>

She knew from first hand experience that you never win against Klaus, but she thought she could get Elijah to help kill him? This plan seemed way too weak.

"Stockholm Syndrome much?" Katherine said, returning to a lighter mood. Stefan began to race towards her to attack her. But she help up her index finger & waved it at him. For some reason, Stefan lost all desire to hurt her. The thought of Elena as a hunter flashed through his mind again. Although he knew it was a pipe dream, he told himself. _But Katherine_?

_I've seen her kill perfectly innocent people without blinking an eye, she really doesn't judge me_, Stefan thought.  
>He never had the chance to explore his new found life as a vampire with her like he had wanted in 1864.<br>He wondered what it would have been like, he sensed she wouldn't have abandoned him after seeing he was an indiscriminate ripper.

That is, if she truly did love him like she said she did. He then recalled the real story, but where was used to feeling anger he felt only what he hadn't felt in what seemed like much longer than it actually was. Empathy.

He thought that reverting to his bloodthirsty self would also turn off whatever feelings he had for Katherine, but he found they were now intensified. Katherine saw the deliberation in his eyes & got up from the bed.

She slowly neared him, Stefan was once again mesmerised by her face.

"You don't have to pretend with me." Katherine said, Stefan felt his heart skip a beat.  
><em>This can't be happening, he thought to himself as she leaned in to kiss him.<em>


	13. Chapter 13

Klaus & Siobhan went downstairs to a bar underneath the apartment complex after setting up Elena's accommodations as well as compelling her to stay put. they both sat at the bar peering into their bourbon glasses. The bar was unusually empty, no one else sat at the counter.  
>The bored bartender idly organised glasses on the shelf<p>

"It's a bit early for this isn't it?" Siobhan said, eyeballing her liquor."It's always happy hour somewhere." Klaus said, then threw back the last of his drink. He then turned his gaze to Siobhan, she felt his eyes on her, she looked back.

"I have a job for you." He said, Siobhan raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?" She said, Klaus nodded.  
>"I need a mole; and I need you to kill Elijah." Klaus said, he placed his arm around her. "We don't know where he is." Siobhan said, Klaus rubbed her back.<p>

"Yes we do, the idiot's in Mystic Falls. You know he wants to save the poor little doppelgänger & so does Alexandra. Oh, I'd like you lure her to me & so I can kill her once for all." Klaus said, Siobhan gave him an intrigued look.

"And how might one accomplish _that_?" She asked. "By 'possession of a close friend' - the sequel." He replied proudly. "Like you did with the history teacher?" Siobhan said excitedly. "Exactly. I think I recall the logistics of their clan, although it's all but fallen miserably apart." Klaus said with a satisfied smile.

"Not many of Elena's friends or family left - please don't tell me you want me to hijack the history teacher." Siobhan said, making a face. "That'd be sloppy, Siobhan. No, no, no - I have a better idea. The vampire I had originally set up to sacrifice - a girl by the name of Caroline." Klaus said.

"Okay, I have no idea who that is." Siobhan scoffed slightly. "From what I've heard, an annoying, shrill Barbie-doll. But she's one of the last remaining members of Elena's clan." Klaus said.  
>"Ohhhh, I see. Surprise attack on Elijah, of course that would kill her, using the dagger. Okay, then how to I lure Alexandra to you? Oh, dumb question, with dead-again Elijah." She said.<p>

"You've got it. And of course, there's Damon. We'll see if he's useful at all, if not, I'll let you do the honors." Klaus said, Siobhan smiled & exhaled. "How soon am I to do this?" Siobhan asked. "Not too terribly long from now." He replied.

"I think we should order another drink to celebrate your-" Siobhan was cut off. "_Our_." Klaus corrected. "_Our_ master plan." She said. Klaus turned to her & with a hungry mouth leaned in & kissed her cheek.  
>She turned &amp; began caressing his mouth with hers.<p>

"Hey you two, there's no PDA in my bar. Take it outside alright?" The bartender said. He looked like a somewhat smaller version of the guard Siobhan had killed earlier. He stood behind the counter wearing a stained brown apron & drying a glass cup with a dingy washcloth. Klaus & Siobhan both turned to the bartender, he wasn't looking at them, he had turned around & set the glass on the shelf in front of him.

"Hey." Siobhan addressed the bartender, he turned around & sighed at her. "Can't stand the sight of two good-looking people together?" Siobhan snarked, Klaus laughed then added. "Something you've never experienced before I assume. Not even with whatever cheap ten-buck blow-up doll you buy with your tiny jar of tips over there." Klaus said, the bartender's face grew red.

"What's your damn problem huh?" The bartender snapped. "No problem." Siobhan said with an amused smirk. "You two need to leave _now_." The bartender said, Klaus & Siobhan simply sat looking at him. "Either you leave or I'll _make you_ leave." The man threatened. Klaus then locked his eyes with the bartender. "Big mistake." Klaus whispered.

"You will say you're sorry." Klaus compelled. The man repeated. "I'm sorry." He said in a trance. "Now you will say it to her." Klaus continued. The man turned to Siobhan who had a half-smile on her face, he apologised to her.

"Now, you will walk over to that counter over there. Take that knife & stab yourself in the stomach. But don't be too obvious, don't make a sound.. We want it to be an accident." Klaus finished, closing with a wink. Siobhan licked her lips & smiled wickedly.

The bartender robotically turned & moved over to the counter, he grasped the knife that was sitting in a pool of freshly-cut lemon juice. He picked it up & hunched over to where he was just barely visable behind the bar. Klaus & Siobhan peered over the counter, Klaus rested his chin on his hand & Siobhan picked up her glass & slowly sipped the remaining drink.

The bartender grasped the knife's handle with both hands & held it outward, his face was no longer affectless, it was afraid. After all, he wasn't compelled to not be scared. Klaus glanced back around him to see if there were any witnesses, none to speak of. He turned back around just as the bartender plummeted the knife into his mid-section, inside he tried to scream but no sound came out. His body shook & blood spewed out from around the knife, he began to sink toward the floor.

Klaus leaned far ahead forward & whispered. "Deeper." He said to the bartender who was almost on the ground, he dug the knife in deeper & immediately collapsed. A pool of blood underneath him.

"Mmmm. I'm bored now." Siobhan said.

* * *

><p>Elena sat on the end of her new bed, holding a hand mirror applying mascara. She had done her hair in loose beach waves &amp; tied it half-back. She wore a stylish black &amp; red short-sleeved dress &amp; pop music played on the elaborate stereo system. Elena fidgeted to the music as she applied her makeup, Roy's hypnosis was still in effect as she glowed in energy.<p>

She didn't know what she was dressing up for, but she hadn't dressed up in so long & it felt good. She knew this joy wasn't real, but she couldn't ignore the warm aura of elation in her chest, the rest of her body tingled & vibrated. She set her hand mirror down on the bed & practically leaped up from the end of the bed. She began to laugh almost hysterically, she spun around & danced to the music.

The room seemed to glisten with a rainbow of colors; the bash walled looked as if it were bright gold, the plain white bed frame looked like it was sprinkled with glitter. She felt like she could almost see the music in colors. She felt fifteen again, before her parents died. All felt right in the world, she embraced this feeling with open arms.

"You mind turning that down?" Roy said as he entered the open doorway & shut the music off, Elena stopped abruptly & looked at him. "It's been four hours of partying alone in your room, it's about bedtime little girl." Roy said callously, Elena flashed him a disappointed look. She sensed he was about to reverse his hypnosis & bring her back down to normal. With her ever increased energy levels, she ran toward the bathroom connected to her room, before she could get to the doorframe, Roy was in front of her blocking her.

Elena winced. "You move so fast." She began, Roy then lent down slightly & gazed into her eyes.

Elena stopped dead, Roy lifted up his hand to beside her face & snapped his fingers. Elena flinched & she was suddenly all back to normal. All the feelings of dread, loneliness, sadness, fear & anger came back.

"Why, why did you take it away?" Elena asked. "Because it's _bed time_." He said, then passed by her & began to leave the room.

"Will-will you bring it back tomorrow?" Elena pleaded, Roy turned around & smiled. "Behave & maybe I will." He said, then turned & left the room. Tears welled up in Elena's eyes.

"I'll be good, I promise!" Elena yelled at him.

* * *

><p>Stefan's mind was filled with images of Katherine as he looked deep into her eyes. The good, bad &amp; the ugly. He wasn't justifying her actions, he had certainly not forgotten what she had done to him. But for once, it was nice to have someone who he didn't have to restrain himself with. He didn't have to live up to anyone's standards, or even be on constant guard against Damon… Damon.<p>

Damon was fixated on her for a hundred & fifty years only to have his heart ripped out in the end. But he didn't even think if Damon had the chance to kill her once & for all he'd do it.

Hell, they had _both_ had the chance to kill her. But instead they locked her in the tomb, _why didn't we kill her? _Stefan knew why, he had always known why. He hated himself in this instant, he felt like a pushover.

First Damon. He had wronged him, hurt him, betrayed him, many times. And he let him back into his life, trusted him even. _But it was for Elena, that's all_, Stefan told himself. _No you idiot! You absolutely loved playing brothers again, even if the only reason was because of Elena_. _You can't hold a grudge, you can't stay mad_. _Why? Klaus can, my god the man has searched for Katherine for five-hundred years just so he could torture her_. Stefan thought.

He felt weak, soft. You can be a vampire, a hunter, a murderer, a ripper & still be weak. You can still be gullible, naïve & a sucker for nostalgic stories. And this was a prime example of that. Why had he held onto that picture of Katherine from 1864? Why _didn't_ he burn it or tear it up? Katherine knew him so well, she wasn't surprised he had the picture.

She hadn't been surprised by anything. He let Damon back into is life despite what he had done to him, and here he was, about to do the same with Katherine. This hesitation, this build-up to kissing her lasted for a while. Katherine could almost read Stefan's thoughts.

"Prove it." Stefan said, Katherine was taken aback. "Prove what?" She said softly, Stefan pulled away from her slightly.

"Come with me. Kill with me. Show me that you really accept who I am." Stefan said. "But Klaus will-" Katherine began. "Klaus will nothing! I don't care, he can torture both of us. Fine. But I need you to _prove it_." Stefan said, locking his eyes with hers. Her brown doe eyes grew wide, a mix of excitement & fear.

"Okay. Let's do it. Just let me sharpen my nails." Katherine said.

* * *

><p>Damon sat on the floor in the cellar of the boarding house, just as he did when he thought he dying of the werewolf bite. He had brooded in hatred over werewolves, he wanted to kill them all. Now, he was becoming one. This same thought replayed over &amp; over again in his mind like a broken record until a sound from the outside broke through.<p>

He heard footsteps come down the stairs, it sounded like Alaric to him. Sure enough he saw Ric look through the barred window, without hesitation he pushed the door open.

"Everyone's sick of you Damon. Feeling sorry for yourself like this? Who are you?" Alaric said, he had grown very impatient with Damon. Damon scoffed & shook his head. "Stefan's not around to play the sad guy, someone's gotta do it." Damon said.

"I'm a hybrid now. That sick son of a bitch who took Elena & took Stefan &….. I'm linked to him now. Forever. And Elena too. We're just a big happy family." Damon said, feeling his heart begin to pound.

"Well," Ric began. "Bonnie was right. The balance of power in the supernatural world is… well it doesn't exist anymore." Alaric said. Just then they heard slow methodical footsteps move down the stairs, Damon groaned. He knew it was Elijah. Elijah then stood next to Alaric, Alaric felt uneasy having Elijah next to him.

"What now?" Damon snarked. Elijah gave him a conceited smile, Alaric crossed his arms.

"I know how we can stop Klaus." Elijah said proudly, Alaric smiled very slightly.

"With a witch? We already tried that & oh it worked but someone sort of screwed it up? Who was that again?" Damon said, Elijah was irritated but didn't want to antagonise him.

"With a Sullivan witch." Elijah replied. Damon's face grew lighter as he remembered when Alaric stabbed Elijah with the silver dagger, he enjoyed the thought. Elijah continued.

"They are not all corrupted. Only those weak-willed & vulnerable surcome to madness." Elijah said, his eyes growing dark.

"Like your ex-girlfriend right? Mommy hybrid?" Damon said, Elijah exhaled deeply trying to calm his frustration. "They have to have triggered the curse to practice magic. But once they do they are very powerful. Enough of them together could summon enough strength to kill him. The problem is this must be done before the first child is born or…" Elijah trailed off. Alaric took over from there.

"Or Stefan & Klaus' child die too. So we have to find the members of the Sullivan family" Alaric said. For that moment, Damon actually felt a small glimmer of hope. It wasn't great, but it was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"So round 'em up, turn them into wolves & have them get all juiced up?" Damon said, his hope diminishing. "It's the only thing that could work." Alaric said. "We've run out of options." Elijah added.

* * *

><p>Elena awoke on her side to someone shaking her from behind. She knew it couldn't be morning yet, she was still exhausted. She heard a man's voice saying her name, she then remembered who it was.<p>

"Elena, wake up!" Roy continued to shake her, Elena sat up & turned around. "What do you want?" Elena said wearily.

She looked at him, he looked was excited, like a puppy who had just dug up a bone.  
>"I need you, to come with me." Roy said plainly, Elena groaned. "W-why now?" She whined.<br>"Because I said so, I wouldn't have awoken you if I didn't need you." He replied. Elena sighed & sat up straight; she ran her hand through her hair.

"Well? Come on." Roy said, half amused & half angry. Elena threw the covers off of her & stumbled out of bed. "There we go." Roy said, he held his hands out behind as if to guide her. Halfway down the hall, Elena stopped suddenly & put her hand over her mouth; she felt sick to her stomach.

"Still with the morning sickness, eh?" Roy said. Elena tried to contain herself, she took a several deep breaths & then stood straight, "I'm okay." She said, only meaning physically. "Alright, come on then, lovely girl." Roy said, Elena shivered & stalled for two seconds. Elena followed Roy into a small room that she hadn't yet noticed.

It appeared to be an office at first; mixed with what looked like a mad scientist's lab. Roy placed his hands on Elena's shoulders, she wore a tank top & when he touched her bare skin she felt a small jolt of electricity run through her body. She flinched.

"Now, I need you to sit right… here." Roy said as he moved her over to a metal chair & sat her down. Elena still felt groggy but the shock she felt when Roy touched her had woken her up considerably.

Elena faced a desk with various strange looking objects scattered about it. It looked like he had been here for months rather than a day. Roy sat down at the desk & pulled open a drawer on the top left of the desk. It looked to be an old glass soda bottle filled with a sludge-like purple liquid. The sight of it made her feel slightly ill again. "What is th-" Elena was interrupted.

"No! Hush! Shhh!" Roy silenced her, startling her.

"See this?" Roy said, holding up the soda bottle.

"I have been working on this for four years." He said proudly. "It's a tonic of youth. It takes approximately eight to ten years off your physical life, I had do some some quite morally questionable things to get this." He declared. Elena wanted to speak but was hesitant, Roy raised his eyebrows at her as a green light to speak.

"It makes you younger. So you woke me up just so I could watch you?" Elena said with a weary sigh.

"I did." He replied. "Life doing what I do tires one hastily. I'm a separate sort of hybrid, my power comes from the now no-longer-a-curse lycanthropy gene, ancient & powerful. But exhausting." Roy said proudly, Elena began to ask more questions but decided she was tired of being interested in all things hybrid. Roy then drew a water bottle from the still open drawer to his left. He uncapped the water bottle & poured a small amount into the glass bottle with the purple liquid to dilute it, then shook it to mix it up.

"You are watching?" Roy said, although Elena had had her eyes on him the entire time. "Uh, yeah." Elena said. Roy turned his gaze to the bottle he held & downed it all in one swig. He shut his eyes for a moment & began to shake, he hunched over slightly & groaned.

He buried his face in his hands & was silent. Elena figured he'd do something like this for dramatic effect. Elena saw that his hands were suddenly wet, infact, he was wet all over. He lifted his face from his hands & wiped his face off thoroughly. He turned to Elena.

"How do I look?" He asked eagerly. She was astonished, he did look younger. A good ten years taken clean off, his face was smoother & brighter. He almost glowed in youthful energy. He was quite striking to her. It was in this instant that Elena has realised what had happened, what was _happening_. The balance of nature was breaking down, quickly.

A vampire\werewolf hybrid, werewolves who can turn whenever they want, witches & warlocks who are also werewolves, a whole new bloodline of hybrid supernaturals of all kinds, who can make themselves younger.  
>A power of immortality she thought only vampires had. And of course, bringing back the dead. The biggest sin against nature there is.<p>

But if Roy & Siobhan can ressuerct those who have died, can they turn vampires back into humans?

They said Jenna would come back human, although Elena didn't believe that. She _knew_ there must be a catch, she _knew_ it. So much was changing, it was bad. Very bad.

"Actually, really good." Elena said. "Excellent! I feel incredible Elena! Incredible!" He cheered, he stood up & walked over to Elena & grabbed her hands. He lifted her up & hugged her tightly.

"Hey-" Elena began, uncomfortable. He let go & Elena was startled to see that his eyes had changed, they were still the same olive green color but they almost glowed, she saw firey gold with auburn specs then wash away the green. A wolf's eyes.

Then the gold… it practically flashed pure black for a brief instant. Elena winced.

"Oh sorry about my eyes, that happens once I'm excited." Roy said, Elena breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes went back to normal.

_Nature is crumbling_, Elena thought.

* * *

><p>"I haven't seen my cousins in a very long time." Siobhan said, speaking of Roy's children. She slipped on her seat belt in the passenger's seat. "You know, neither of us needs one of those." Klaus said of the seat belt. Siobhan nodded &amp; smiled.<p>

"I'd rather see _my_ family first, love." Klaus said, placing the key into the ignition.

"I've never met them, do they look anything like you?" Siobhan asked, Klaus shrugged. "Not exactly." He said, as he glanced into the rear view member & began to pull out.

Siobhan lifted her hand & pressed the button on the dasboard to turn the radio on. The song that came on was Ozzy Osbourne's _No More Tears._

Klaus smiled largely & a look of pure self-satisfaction came over his face.

"Hmmm. Speaking of _screaming,_ I'm starved." Klaus said, Siobhan laughed a response in a childlike manner.


End file.
